


Remarkable Things To Oysters(中译)

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 其它 tag 请看原作译者懒得打了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: 克鲁利脸上缓缓浮现的那抹坏笑实在是太过心照不宣，似乎在暗示些什么天使还不甚理解的事情。那抹笑让他心慌意乱……是牡蛎。一定是因为牡蛎。（或，“亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利的幕后关系编年史，含有大量的焦虑不安，但更多的是淫秽色情）。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. 善意

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remarkable Things To Oysters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903651) by [FuzzyBlueOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyBlueOwl/pseuds/FuzzyBlueOwl). 



公元 41 年，

罗马。

这一切都始于罗马。亚茨拉斐尔总是把他的……呃，不检点的行为归咎于罗马人。“入乡随俗，”他被这样告知。融入其中。同化。

他还责怪牡蛎。都怪牡蛎。

“ _你知道吗，我从来没吃过牡蛎_ 。”克鲁利这么说。“ _哦，那我一定得诱惑你试试！_ ”在亚茨拉斐尔来得及好好想想其中的意思之前，这句话就脱口而出。看来这要成为今晚的主题了。他回想起那句“ _还是个恶魔吧，嗯_ ？”，打了个寒颤。“啊—那是你的工作，不是吗？”他无济于事地补了一句，感到无比尴尬，相当慌乱。

克鲁利的脸上缓缓浮现的那抹坏笑实在是太过心照不宣，似乎在暗示些什么天使还不甚理解的事情。那抹笑让他心慌意乱。他最近一直觉得身体有些不适，但你若要问起，他一定会坚决地否认有任何问题。

所以，当然，他们去吃了牡蛎。

克鲁利并不像亚茨拉斐尔享用得那般愉快，但他还是吃了不少。他们喝得比过去每一次都要更多，甚至还和“吾之恶敌”来了点无伤大雅的小小调情，而不仅仅像往常一样只交换些情报。

“嗯，那可真是非常可，可爱。”亚茨拉斐尔口齿不清地说着，终于和克鲁利一起离开了餐馆，他们几乎是被越来越烦躁的老板的“都这个点了，我真的很想上床睡觉”的怒视赶出来的。

他们从未在不被打断的情况下共度过这么漫长的时间，而且看来谁都不想立刻让它结束。他们一起在街道上漫无目的地并肩游荡着。“那么……克蠕-克鲁利。不好意思。那么！你觉得……觉得牡蛎怎么样？说真的？”

“非常好！我还是更喜欢鱼。不那么软绵绵的。”

“鱼！是的，鱼很不错。但牡蛎里的某种东西让我的身体感觉……很可爱。有点痒痒的。感觉很好。”

“嗯，牡蛎是一种春药，你不知道吗？”克鲁利漫不经心地回答，然后他停下了脚步，惊讶地张大了嘴。“我以为——你有没有？”

亚茨拉斐尔的脸立刻涨得通红。“当-当然没有！”

“你撒谎的技术糟糕透顶。你肯定有！哦，你是个 _淘气的天使_ ，是不是，亚茨拉斐尔？”恶魔嘴角的弧度咧得越来越大，似乎要超出那张非人的面庞的宽度，愉悦得露骨。

“我—我别无选择！”亚茨拉斐尔喊道，极力为自己辩护。“浴场！我……空无一物的时候没法去浴场！这些现代的罗马人对那些愚蠢的公共浴池的社交礼仪总是大惊小怪，我还能怎么办？”

克鲁利笑得更欢了。让天使慌了手脚总是那么有趣。“当然，天使。都怪浴场。告诉我，你测试过它吗？你这么喜欢 _牡嘶嘶蛎_ ，这就意味着—“

“当然没有！那样做很不合适，而且，而且—太罪恶了！”

“罪恶嘶嘶嘶！不……这只是人性。”克鲁利得意地笑道。“我只是从没想过 _你_ ……百万年来，在所有的天使里，只有你会做出 **努力** ！”

“嘘！别说得那么大声！”亚茨拉斐尔转过身来，可怜巴巴地看着克鲁利，忘了看路。他绊了一下，跌跌撞撞地摔倒了。克鲁利以一种非人的动作，飞快地拉住了他，没让他以脸着地，搂着他的腰站直。他们醉醺醺地摇晃着，亚茨拉斐尔靠在他身上好一会儿才恢复平衡。

“好好看路，天使。那么，你 _真的_ 没试过？给它来个小测嘶嘶试？不想满足一下自己的好奇嘶嘶心？”克鲁利的嘶嘶声在他喜滋滋的嘲讽声中变得更明显了。他一直没有松手，胳膊依然漫不经心地搂着天使，扶着他，他几乎是在对着亚茨拉斐尔的耳廓嘶嘶，他的气息吹拂着天使后颈的汗毛。

“当然没有！它—我—“

“为什么不呢？它属于你。上面没人会知道。”克鲁利的语气突然不那么嘲讽了。

“但我—这—不！”亚茨拉斐尔喊道，他想表明立场，结束这场对话，但仍然没有完全拉开距离。一阵阵肾上腺素似乎随着克鲁利的触碰环绕着他。他真不该在一个恶魔的身边喝这么多酒。他不知道克鲁利是不是在 **诱惑** 他，尽管这个恶魔似乎从来不会这么做。

克鲁利放开了亚茨拉斐尔，迈开脚步，仍旧笑眯眯的。他用酒吧里偷来的杯子喝下最后一口酒，扬起了眉毛。

“啊，别把你的托加扯坏了，天使，我逗你玩呢。哪儿还能弄到这个……玩意儿？我还没喝够呢。”

“这会儿没店开着了，我想。已经很晚了。”亚茨拉斐尔停住了脚步，有点尴尬，但愿这不是在昭示着夜晚的结束。他们之前的相遇从未这么…… _有趣_ 过。平心而论，这些相遇都与酒精无关。或是牡蛎。自从那次看着人类跌跌撞撞地走出方舟，彩虹升起，他们已经有好几百年没好好聊过天了。而在圣十字架脚下的那次短暂相遇太过悲伤，不能算数。亚茨拉斐尔真的很思念恶魔的陪伴。

他迟疑地补了一句：“如果你愿意来的话，我那儿还有酒。”他竭力让自己听着轻松随意，只是出于礼貌。

“酒！好极了嘶嘶嘶。带路吧，天使！”

亚茨拉斐尔自己也想再喝点酒。关于他身体的这场谈话让他感觉更心慌意乱了，酒精或许可以舒缓他的神经。他只需要 _确保_ 话题的转变就行了。

亚茨拉斐尔的家很简陋，只有一个房间，一张床，一张桌子，一把凳子。克鲁利大大咧咧地躺在天使的床上，一杯又一杯地喝着酒，一副自己才是这里的主人的模样。他的四肢摊开，醉醺醺地把酒液洒得床上到处都是。

亚茨拉斐尔有些尴尬地栖息在床边唯一的那张凳子上，微微别开自己的目光，却总忍不住要偷瞄。他常常怀疑克鲁利是否忘记了人类的臀部应该如何运作，这让人很是心烦，尤其是今晚。

他没能转移话题。

“我要说的就只是嘶嘶嘶—这是 _你的_ 身体。他们要等到末日才会要回它，那可能要等到，一万年，一万五千年之后，谁知道呢。到时候你可以再次变得空无一物嘶嘶嘶，他们没那么聪明的。为什么 _不_ 呢？”克鲁利漫不经心地摘下墨镜，扔到一边，露出他金黄的蛇瞳。

亚茨拉斐尔脸红了，不安地喝了一大口酒，努力移开目光，却又失败了。那双眼睛总是吸引着他的注意力，它们似乎带有纯然的磁性，而它们整个晚上都在那副墨镜的遮蔽下。他转过头去，又喝了一口。盯着人看很不礼貌，他提醒自己。

亚茨拉斐尔以前从未觉得直视克鲁利的双眼有这么别扭。今晚他的心跳得怪怪的，他以前从来没有这样过，而克鲁利对于他的 **努力、** 他的阴茎谈个不停，这只是在火上添油。他才来了罗马几个月，就经历了-呃-变化。肯定是这个话题的尴尬引起的那股奇怪的悸动……还有牡蛎。绝对是牡蛎。说不定他们那批牡蛎变质了。亚茨拉斐尔回过神来，试图忽视这股悸动。

“胡说！他们肯定会知道我有没有 _屈服于欲望_ 。“

“ _屈服于_ ——不，这可不是嘶嘶 **欲望** 运作的机制！你以为 **性** 和 **欲望** 是一样的？或是相近？你从来没见过它吗？”克鲁利的语气好似在向个孩子解释这些似得，亚茨拉斐尔对此嗤之以鼻。

“克鲁利，这场对话实在是 _极其_ 不合适—我—好吧——”亚茨拉斐尔结结巴巴地说，“我不认为——”

克鲁利嘶嘶地笑着，无视他的抗议。“在默认情况下，我们之间的所有对话都是不合适的。”

“好吧——”亚茨拉斐尔住了口。从技术上来说，这是真的。他们之间的关系是完全不合时宜的。他畏缩了一下。 _关系？不。熟人关系……近距离的相知关系。呃_ 。他在上面已经有很多麻烦了。亚茨拉斐尔 _真的_ 不应该和恶魔结交，但克鲁利……不知怎的，克鲁利是不同的。

“你连 _怎么_ 用都不知道吗？所以你才没试过？”

“我-呃-”回答这个问题肯定会害他陷入更多麻烦。

“你不知道！哈！我就知道！”

“好吧，我是知道 _某些_ 事情，很显然，我去过浴场，你要知道，我见过……某些 _事情_ 。”

“就算是他们在浴场里做的那种事情也称不上是 **欲望** ！ **欲望** 是另一个层次的。 **欲望** 嘶嘶与 **沉湎** 相伴而生，它们通常是 _一回事_ 。你见过它们吗？或者你至少见过它们一起，对不？总是手牵着手。还有！你真的以为，上面都容许你 _做出_ 努力了，却会因为你用了它而恼怒吗？”克鲁利坐直了一点点，看他的动作就知道他喝了多少酒。他的脸上突然浮起了一个有点儿不太一样的坏笑，亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己动弹不得，冻在了椅子上，他的悸动突然之间加快了。

“我可以演示给你看，你要知道。”克鲁利喃喃道。

“演示？你在说什么—— _克鲁利_ ！”

突然之间，克鲁利的指尖已经顺着亚茨拉斐尔的大腿内侧向上抚去，一股快感猛然顺着他的脊椎升起。亚茨拉斐尔差点儿喊出了他的名字，本能地甩开他的手，紧紧地合拢双腿。他的呼吸比自己预想中的还要浅。克鲁利似乎并不为所动，把手轻轻地放在了亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖上。“你刚才 _确实_ 说过，你要诱惑我。”克鲁利微笑着，坐直了身子，双眼在油灯微弱的光线中亮得惊人。“诱惑成功。”

亚茨拉斐尔张口结舌，感觉自己的脸烧得发烫。“你明知道我指的是-牡蛎-”他惊叫了一声，克鲁利的双手慢慢地滑过布料。沿着他的大腿抚向双臀。“而你说的是——现在到底是谁在行诱惑之事？”

“你会这么问，不正说明了正被诱惑的是你，不是吗？”他的手握得更紧了，指尖微微下陷，双眸亮得有如一对琥珀。

“呃-什么？我-呃-”

亚茨拉斐尔的手似乎不想采取任何它们本应采取的行动（比如说，推开恶魔，或是立刻狠狠地揍他），却只是更加用力地抓紧了凳子的边缘。他感到自己的血液在以各种方式脉动、奔涌，这体验于他是全然陌生的，他晕头转向，不知所措。一股无法解释的 _欲求_ 在他的身体里游走，然而他却不明白自己究竟在渴求什么。此时此刻，他在乎的唯一一件事只有克鲁利那双温暖得出乎意料的手在用这种方式抚摸他的双腿，这感觉是 _那么_ 美好，他只想要它们继续。亚茨拉斐尔想提出抗议，字词却始终无法成句，就像是他的喉咙也知道自己并不 _真的_ 想要抗议这一切。

克鲁利脸上的笑意更浓了，他的双眼亮晶晶的，紧紧盯着亚茨拉斐尔的表情。他的手慢慢地上下抚摸着天使的大腿，观察他对这些陌生的快感会作何反应。放大的蓝色双瞳。急促的呼吸。指尖下绷紧的肌肉。克鲁利非常喜欢这些反应。好的反应，坏的反应，痛苦的反应，愉悦的反应……他收集反应，留存在记忆中，正如人类收集金币。而 _这些_ 是他从未见过的反应，而他真的，真的想要看到更多，他要看到他的 _所有_ 。

亚茨拉斐尔脸色通红，嘴唇微微张开，他的表情震惊中夹杂着兴奋。当克鲁利的大拇指轻轻地按进他大腿与腹股沟之间的褶皱时，他发出了一阵极为不得体的哼哼唧唧。克鲁利坐直了身子，与亚茨拉斐尔脸贴着脸，他盯着那双蓝色的双眼看了一会儿，然后向前倾，把他们的双唇轻轻地贴在一起，温柔地拉开亚茨拉斐尔的双腿，靠得更近了一些。

这个吻可以说纯洁极了，但亚茨拉斐尔还是惊得瞠目结舌。“克鲁利，你到底在 _做什么_ ？为什么——噢！”他急促地喘息着，恶魔的手放到了他藏在长袍下的硬物之上。“这是——哦！——不被允许的！我会——哦！”克鲁利又露出了那副嘴角似乎都要咧到耳后的诡异笑容。他战栗不已，亚茨拉斐尔为他硬了，这一认知让他热血沸腾。“这正是它感觉如此嘶嘶嘶之好的原因。”他嘶嘶道，另一只手灵活地梳理天使金色的卷发。克鲁利轻轻地扯了一下，迫使天使仰起头来，把脖颈暴露在外，他亲吻着那柔软的肌肤，陶醉于那一声声惊讶的喘息。克鲁利已经对这种喘息声彻底上瘾了……此刻，要是 **沉湎** 本人拍拍他的肩膀，握住他的手，对他露出赞许的微笑，他也不会感到丝毫惊讶。他轻轻地咬住了亚茨拉斐尔喉咙上白皙的肌肤，用舌头舔过那道咬痕，立刻得到了又一声喘息。克鲁利忍住了狠狠地咬下去的冲动，他想要更多地、更多地品尝天使泛着甜味的肌肤。它尝起来像奶与蜜，但要更清淡一些，仿佛是由空气铸就。他的另一只手只是放在亚茨拉斐尔的腿上，温柔地压着。克鲁利还记得自己第一次体会到这些特殊的人类的快感时的感受，能够看到亚茨拉斐尔感受到这些，他兴奋极了。他想花上几小时，或是几天，慢慢地探索这一切，只要天使愿意让他这么做。

要是克鲁利对自己诚实的话，当他说 _自己的_ 诱惑已经完成的时候，他并不是在讽刺。当然，引诱一名天使可以让他在下面被好好记上一笔功绩。诱惑 _这个_ 天使则是全然不同的。一来，并没有谁要求他这么做。其次，他绝对不想让下面知道这件事，他只是真的，真的 _很想做_ 。这个念头越是在他心头萦绕，他就被引诱得越深，让他想去诱惑，尽管他并没有对亚茨拉斐尔用上任何魔法来 **引诱** 他。那样就一点也不好玩了，他告诉自己，尽管 _那样就没有任何意义了_ 的字句在他脑海里回荡，但他立刻扼杀了这个念头。

克鲁利一只手按住亚茨拉斐尔的头，让他无法动弹，沿着他的耳廓慢慢地向下吻去，蹂躏着他的脖颈，立刻又得到了一声喘息。他的手催促着他，要把轻柔的抚握化为狠厉的拉扯，这股欲求几乎占了上风，但他还是依靠纯粹的意志力压制住了。在克鲁利此前屈指可数的几回和人类的经验里，他从未有过这样的感觉。这次是不一样的，它令他陶醉不已，而且不知为何，他似乎得到了某种保证，最后的结果绝对会让他满意。克鲁利的另一只手游移到了袍子里面，指尖轻轻地贴着亚茨拉斐尔大腿内侧的皮肤，故意用最微妙的手法抚摸着。这种缓慢无疑是种折磨，但不知怎么的，他知道只有这样才能让亚茨拉斐尔无法反抗。此时此刻，他愿意做 _任何事_ 让亚茨拉斐尔不要反抗。他本可以轻易地反抗的，亚茨拉斐尔比克鲁利更强，不论是肌肉还是灵体。而他 _没有_ 反抗的这一事实……他们都知道这意味着什么。

在他们肌肤相触的那一刻，亚茨拉斐尔终于想起了如何运用言辞的力量，但很显然，他还是没记起自己完全可以在弹指一瞬间消失、逃离、逃到城市的另一边、击打他、杀死他、或是召唤圣光把他无形体化。“这——这是个陷阱！你的——妖术！我绝对不会——哦——”

那温热的指尖一边抚摸着他敏感的部位，一边寸寸深入探索他的鼠蹊部的温度，而亚茨拉斐尔，很显然，只想知道它们到达目的地后他会有什么感受，除此之外别无所求。

“不会怎样？抱歉，我没听清。”克鲁利的声音很低沉，十分严肃，几乎有点被逗乐了。

“—— _不会_ 被诱惑！”

克鲁利不太确定自己诱惑的魔力能不能对一个天使起效，尽管他思考过这个问题。

“很 _明显_ ，你没有被诱惑嘶嘶，天使。 _我_ 才是被诱惑的那一个，不是吗？我们不是说好了吗？”

在兴奋的晕眩中，亚茨拉斐尔分辨出了这种逻辑的扭曲之处，而他的某些身体部位却坚称这句话完全合情合理。

“你错过了人类经验嘶嘶的一个关键部分。你只是在……进行研究……为了更好地嘶嘶融入其中。”

克鲁利的手突然开始爱抚他，沿着他的颀长抚弄，愉悦的火花闪过，快感的波流在他的身体里震颤。克鲁利用大拇指摩擦着他开始滴漏前液的顶端，把他弄得更湿，而亚茨拉斐尔的全部回应只是急促而尖锐的喘息。

克鲁利能感觉到他马上就要攀上顶峰了，他放开了手，他还没打算迎来结局。亚茨拉斐尔的叫声几乎是在抗议，而听到自己发出的声音让他立刻羞得满脸通红，为自己有多么急切地想要克鲁利继续服侍他而深深羞愧。他本该 _绝对_ 要抗议的。他咬住了下唇，抑制住开口索求的冲动。

克鲁利把亚茨拉斐尔从凳子上拉到那张狭窄的床上，他的笑容一刻也没有动摇过。亚茨拉斐尔在朦朦胧胧中意识到了自己被拉到了哪里，他无力地反抗了一下，差点跌到了地上。这是今天晚上第二次克鲁利接住他了，他扶起了他，把他推倒在床上，张开削瘦的双腿跨坐在他的身上，按住了他。

亚茨拉斐尔重重地咽了下口水。

那双温暖的手把亚茨拉斐尔的袍子向上掀起，他喘息着，涨红了脸，立刻把它往下一扯，试图遮盖住自己，他觉得自己难堪到了极点。克鲁利翻了个白眼，微微一笑，打了个响指，托加被丢到了地上。这一举动引发的尖叫是 _那么_ 迷人。克鲁利轻轻地把手放在亚茨拉斐尔的手腕上，停了下来，他并没有按住他，只是在默默地恳求他别动，恳求他不要用奇迹把托加穿回来。

克鲁利俯下身子，沿着他的下颚线向下吻去，看着天使的胸膛起伏，他拼命地喘气，完全忘记了自己其实并不需要呼吸。克鲁利用他分叉的舌尖轻轻地舔了舔他正在变硬的乳头。

亚茨拉斐尔口中发出的声音只能被称作呻吟，尽管他绝对不会承认。

克鲁利慢慢地继续往下，一路亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛，寻找着他的敏感点并加以利用，每一次都能收获美味的喘息声。他的一只手又抚上了那头柔软的卷发，指尖搔刮着他的头皮，另一只手第一次完全裹住了亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎。因此而引发的声音 _绝对_ 是一声呻吟，任何否认都只会被轻易地嘲笑。克鲁利慢慢地撸动着，观赏着亚茨拉斐尔脸上的表情，看着他的指尖怎样抓紧、扯乱了床单。他沿着亚茨拉斐尔的身体向下移动，双唇在他的身体上四处游走，终于让他的鸡巴硬到高高立起。亚茨拉斐尔睁大双眼看着他，一动不动，似乎在猜测他接下来要做什么。克鲁利注意到那些空洞而徒劳的抗议声停了下来，他甚至没注意到这是什么时候发生的。克鲁利保持着和天使的眼神接触，咧嘴一笑，伸出舌尖掠过顶端，看着亚茨拉斐尔猛然紧紧闭上了双眼又睁开，他的瞳孔放大了，眼神失去了焦距。他继续吞咽，开始轻轻地吮吸。亚茨拉斐尔急促地吸了一口气，或者更确切地说，他尖叫了一声，他的臀部向上挺动，索求更多那种湿漉漉的吮吸。克鲁利含着他，呻吟着，他的 _声音_ ，他的动作，让一股热流直直地冲向他自己的鸡巴。

克鲁利放开了天使的金发，轻轻地用指甲划过亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛。他有一股冲动，想用指甲抠挖，或许还要划出血来，想要进到那层皮肤 _里面_ ，但还是立刻控制住了自己。他继续往下，找到了一个更好的角度，可以更有效地好好利用自己的嘴。他能感觉到亚茨拉斐尔的臀部在他身下小幅度地挺动着，他忍不住又呻吟了一声，他再也无法忍耐这股张力。他忍不住偷偷地伸出一只手，握住了自己的硬挺，想缓解这份悸动。亚茨拉斐尔的眼神突然又清醒了过来，他盯着他，看着他爱抚自己，这幅景象让他微微地张开了双唇，突然之间，他的臀部摇晃得更快了。克鲁利全根含入了他的阴茎，却不知怎么的还能让人觉得他在微笑，他的舌头灵活而又坚定地继续自己的工作，观赏着天使看着他的样子。突然之间，亚茨拉斐尔漏出了一声高亢的尖叫，他高潮了。他的翅膀伸了出来，雪白的羽毛洒落得到处都是，覆盖住了他们。

在亚茨拉斐尔失去了对自己身体的控制的一瞬间，克鲁利的眼睛变成了烧焦的橙色，眼球睁得很大，盖过了眼白。克鲁利毫无疑问地知道，他并不是故意放出翅膀的，知道自己对亚茨拉斐尔的影响竟能这么深，兴奋的电流有如闪电一般击中了他。他继续吮吸着、吞咽着，让他享受余韵。克鲁利看得出来亚茨拉斐尔再也承受不了更多了，他放开了他，粗重地喘息着，一边撸动着自己的鸡巴一边沿着亚茨拉斐尔的脖子向上吻着，看着他的心跳在喉咙里颤动，这幅景象真是美得动人心魄。

“哦！ _操_ ！摸摸我！”克鲁利低声说，抓住亚茨拉斐尔紧抓床单不放的手，将他们的手指交缠在一起。有那么一瞬间，他害怕亚茨拉斐尔不会照做，克鲁利能感觉到自己的胃在痛苦地下坠。“求你，天使，”他喘着气，在天使的耳边低语，放下了所有的装模作样和伪装，把亚茨拉斐尔的手拉到自己仍然被衣物覆盖着的鸡巴上，一时也顾不得这样哀求有多么丢脸。“求你，亚茨拉斐尔， _求你_ 摸摸我。”当亚茨拉斐尔的手握住他，开始撸动时，他几乎要在宽慰中哭出声来。他的抚摸很生涩，很潦草，但这完全无关紧要。克鲁利跪在亚茨拉斐尔的身前，一边手肘支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，另一只手握住亚茨拉斐尔的手，环住自己，加快他们的节奏。他们的双唇再次相遇，克鲁利狂热地吻他，他的身体热得发烫，几乎要将他灼烧成灰。他急促地喘息着，同样忘记了自己并不需要呼吸，用前额紧紧地贴着亚茨拉斐尔的前额，只想要看着他的脸。亚茨拉斐尔似乎被吓呆了，任由恶魔操弄着自己的手，他的脸颊和胸膛都遍布着情欲的红晕，眼睛睁得大大的，呼吸粗重，仍然兴奋不已。

克鲁利马上就要屈服于高潮了。他仅剩的一丝自制力全都用来让翅膀好好塞在它们该待的地方了。没必要让自己更难堪。他的身体绷紧了，每一块肌肉都在尖叫，射在了天使的胸膛上。他的胳膊一软，倒在亚茨拉斐尔身上，他向边上挪了挪，好把脸埋在亚茨拉斐尔的颈弯。克鲁利的皮肤几乎要烧起来了。他本能地将灼热的嘴唇贴在亚茨拉斐尔下颚底下那块冰凉的肌肤上，当他松开口时，看到了一个殷红的印记。看到自己的嘴唇在那白皙的肌肤上留下的痕迹，让他的下腹立刻升起了一股白热的快感的热潮。

让他没料到的是，那对柔软的、凉爽的翅膀包裹住了他，迅速抚平了他皮肤上的热度。克鲁利竭力深深地吸入亚茨拉斐尔的气味，舌头探入空气中品尝着。在他的记忆里，他第一次能感到自己的皮肤这么舒适，而与另一个存在之间如此温柔、满怀爱意的亲密是他从未经历过的。克鲁利愿意永远快乐地留在这里，感受这种美好，直到自己能被容忍的限度。这种想法很可怕。他用指尖轻轻地抚摸着亚茨拉斐尔的锁骨，试图将它的形状烙印在记忆中，思绪在幸福的云朵间游荡。

然而，这幸福的时刻太短了，也许只存活了几分钟，亚茨拉斐尔收起了翅膀，它们消失了。他发出了抽噎的声音，克鲁利吓了一跳，看向他无神的双眼，它们似乎满含着泪水。“天使？怎么了？”

“我猜你现在满意了。”亚茨拉斐尔咬了咬牙，拉开了距离。“你可以告诉 **它们** 你成功了。我要 _彻底_ 完蛋了。”

“什么？不， _天使_ ——”

“只是来施个快速的诱惑？很高兴你能把它从任务清单里划去。”他说道，他的声音在颤抖。他坐起身来，立刻远离了克鲁利，把脸埋在手心里。

“亚茨拉斐尔—— _不_ ，不是这样的，我当然不是在——”

亚茨拉斐尔突然站起身来，捡起衣服紧紧地裹住自己，转过身去。“我知道，等他们把我赶出去的时候，你肯定会来围观的。”他轻声说。“我想你现在可以走了。”

克鲁利不敢相信自己会被赶出去，而且还这么客气。

“ _亚茨拉斐尔_ 。不会有这种事的。这 _不是_ 一个任务。这只是……好吧，呃……我不知道？呃，这只是。我——这是——这绝对 _不是那样_ 。你得相信我，天使！”

“当然。”亚茨拉斐尔平淡地说道，声音沙哑，依然没有转过身来。克鲁利知道自己现在确实无话可说，也无事可做，可以让亚茨拉斐尔相信自己述说的真相。

“我需要一些新鲜空气。请你，不要……不要在我回来的时候还留在这里。”

这是克鲁利听他说过的最粗鲁、最无礼的话。

亚茨拉斐尔把门关上，依然没有抬起头来看他一眼，留下赤身裸体的克鲁利呆坐在他的床上，猛然从突然之间变化的气氛中回过神来。他极力忽视看到门在他们之间关上时的那股失望与孤独的冲击。他到底做错了什么？他吓了一跳，感到自己的眼睛后面一阵刺痛。他压下突然翻涌的恶心，否认自己可能是 _受到了_ 伤害。

克鲁利穿好了衣服，挥手处理掉了他们制造的混乱。他甚至吹走了自己之前洒在床单上的酒液。他甚至把床也铺好了，房间看起来和他们刚走进来的时候一模一样。他不知道这是为什么。他只是觉得最好这样。 **不算好** ，他告诉自己，只是这样才对。

克鲁利走出了房间，拉紧了长袍，紧紧裹住自己。夜已经深了，冰冷的晚风瞬间冻结了他的血液。他总是调节不好自己的体温。他所有的热度都已被焚烧殆尽，温柔的风把他冻得透不过气来。他考虑过就地消失，把自己送去什么温暖的地方，但却没有尝试的精力。

或许，过些日子，他就能找到亚茨拉斐尔，然后他就可以让他相信自己的用意是……呃。 _怎么说呢，好的？他肯定会相信的，对吗？相信一个恶魔。好吧。一个心存善意的恶魔_ 。

他等了整整一周才回来，快速地轻轻敲了三下门。门立刻就开了，一个小孩子迷茫地盯着他，喊来了妈妈。他打量着这个女人。“啊——你们是刚搬来的吗？”女人点了点头。

透过门缝，他看到了那束花，还在桌上。一把冰冷的刀骤然刺穿了他的胸膛。他沉默地转过身去，走远了。他沿着罗马的街道走了三个日夜，无视正午的酷热和深夜的寒风，装作自己什么都没有看见。他隐藏在一个街区之外，用奇迹打翻食物篮，让垃圾堆爆炸，默默地观察当地人的反应。几盏灯被打翻了，起了小火。几条晾衣绳断了，干净的衣服飘落在肮脏的街道上。他告诉自己，他绝对，绝对 _不是_ 在生闷气。在第二天的某一个瞬间，他以为自己闻到了天使的气味，但当他注意的时候，它很快就消散了，他总是搞错。

三天过去了，他不再假装自己什么都没有看到了，他站到了广场中央的喷泉前。他伸展开自己的感官，试图去 _感知_ 天使的存在。几个小时过去了。几天过去了。他始终沉默地站在那里，等待着，期待着自己能感受到什么，也许亚茨拉斐尔能感知到他的召唤然后现身，但他知道自己被避开了。甚至连试一试也是毫无希望的，真的。只要他愿意，亚茨拉斐尔可以站在克鲁利的面前一尺处，却完全隐藏自己的存在。显然他现在不想被发现。

克鲁利盯着飞溅的水花，努力避开混乱的思绪，沉默地看着时间流逝，压下心中的苦涩。他的眼睛又在刺痛了，他无法理解，自己怎么会受到如此影响。就连 **堕落** 的时候他都没有哭过，这又算得了什么呢，对吧？只是一点小挫折，误会， _随便什么_ 。当然，他的 _感情_ 没有受到伤害。他可是个他*的 _恶魔_ 啊。对吧？他把所有混乱的情绪压制下去，尽可能地深深压到了心底，然后转身离开了喷泉。他不太确定自己究竟在那里站了多少天。反正这也无关紧要。

他还得去完成一个诱惑，然后他就会离开罗马。永远地离开，要是他能办到的话。

当他转身离开喷泉，否认无望的孤独感时，一滴泪水终于从他金色的眼睛里滴落。他的墨镜隐藏了他的羞愧，在它从他的脸颊上落下之前，他立刻拂去了它。

就在那一瞬间，他以为自己感觉到了天使的存在，但那感觉是那么轻微，像一阵掻痒，而且没有任何的其它迹象，没有他那股独特的气味，然后那股掻痒就消失了。他大概是在幻想吧。他驱散了这个念头，坚定地大步离开，紧紧地裹紧斗篷，仿佛那是自己最后的盾牌。

他还有活要干。

~

在奔流不息的喷泉之上，从建在圣地上的塔楼上的一扇窄小的窗户里，一个天使看着那个黑色身影走远，哭泣着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：在作者的设定里，欲望（Lust)、成瘾（Addictation）似乎都是有实体的，像天启四骑士一样。


	2. 热度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这种情况持续了几百年。他们经常在深夜聊天，比较工作笔记，在必要的时候制定计划。他们并不总是会被指派前往同一个城市，但当他们相遇时，事情总会有趣得多。他们常常见面，一起吃饭喝酒。  
> 他们谁都没再提起过罗马。”

公元 537 年。

威塞克斯王国

“ _没事了，伙计们，我认识他，别动手_ 。”

亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉头，气呼呼地，跺着脚转身离开了“黑骑士”。他早该知道的，隐藏在这种名字后的必定就是这条蛇。

好吧，他不可能 _真的_ 预料到的，他已经有五百年没见过克鲁利了，他今天也并非特意要来找他的。

克鲁利不在的这段日子里，他的压力很大。他们上次…… _见面_ ……后的第一年里，他一直被恐惧笼罩着，害怕某一边的哪位大人物突然出现，宣布要聊聊他们的……行为。他一直生活在恐惧中，害怕自己要堕落了，或至少会受到惩罚。通敌行为绝对不会受到欢迎。他不知道自己是否会因为他们的所作所为受到某种特定的惩罚，但他知道，上面会为此暴怒，而下面则会得意洋洋。

第一年过后，就不再是日复一日的担心了，更多的是一种无法抹除的焦虑。恶魔只是在等待时机吗？他会不会等上十年？一百年？或许恶魔是要等到亚茨拉斐尔放松警惕后，再向他的上级汇报自己的成功，这是他的玩法。然而，苦苦地等待了几百年，现在却看到克鲁利在这里活跃，似乎可以断定他什么都没有汇报过。如果他说了，下面肯定会对此大吹大擂，故意在上面的人耳边吹嘘，最后他们就会来找他算账。这个恶魔怎么可能会不想要自己的功绩呢？

而且现在他还想和自己 _合作_ ？

他已经很久没听过恶魔在欧洲活动的传闻了。也许这段时间克鲁利一直在海外？

此次此刻，他再也无法否认，克鲁利看起来并不打算把那件事告诉任何人。亚茨拉斐尔真希望自己能明白 _为什么_ 。当然，这是一项了不起的成就，他苦涩地想道。那么如果克鲁利并 _不是_ 在等待时机，等着给他致命一击，那他这么长的时间里都去了哪儿？

浓重的雾气让他透不过气来，他咳嗽起来，不知道为什么，穿着这身铠甲让他冻得发抖却又冷汗澄澄。

 _他说得对，这里很潮湿_ 。这地方令人不快。他叹了口气。不管怎样，这都是他的工作，他得完成它。

一个月后，在沼泽地的一个小镇边缘，他们在日落之后碰上了。他们谁都没传过话，却不知怎的彼此都知道对方会在那里。

“我一直在想，”亚茨拉斐尔先开了口，他们一起靠在牛圈粗糙的栅栏上。

克鲁利不知道这是要干什么。他也一直在思考，但他怀疑他们想的是同一件事情。过去的那个月里，他的思绪完全被罗马的记忆所占据，而这几百年来，他大多数时候都能成功地把这些记忆压在心底。

“你知道，关于你说的话。”

现在，他们靠得这么近，他们曾经做过的事不仅又游荡回了他的脑海里，而且还在一遍遍地回放，就在他的眼皮后面，克鲁利用尽了一切办法控制住自己的表情和声音，语气冷淡，一副漠不关心的样子。“哪一部分？”他小心翼翼地问。

“这儿确实 _是_ 很潮湿。”

克鲁利谨慎地咧嘴一笑。“我就说了吧？我得说，我们怎么就不能去个阳光更灿烂点的地方挫败对方呢？”他说“挫败对方”时的语气有点儿咬牙切齿，他迫切希望亚茨拉斐尔没有注意到。

“那么，啊，你一直都去哪里了？已经……有一段时间了。”

克鲁利紧张起来。他怀疑亚茨拉斐尔会不经意地提起罗马，但他们俩说的每一句话都似乎意味深长。

他尽可能地保持着随意的语气。“越过大西洋，去了遥远的南方。我在雨林里遇上了一些非常迷人的人类。在天文学等方面远远领先于他们的时代[①]。我在那里待了一阵，在部落之间挑拨离间。帮助某个部落在一座高山上建起了大城，未来的人们想破脑壳也不会想明白他们是怎么做到的，到时候肯定很好玩。那里的热度对我有好处。要不是 _你_ 和圆桌骑士到处抛洒和平和幸福，下面肯定能允许我留在那儿。瞧瞧我们现在的下场：又湿又冷的鬼地方。”

“真的吗？我从未去过大洋彼岸。那里是什么样子的？”

“那里有各种各样的人。广袤的土地。那是个完全不同的世界。食物不算太好，但天气要好得多。而且你知道吗，那儿还有很多丧葬仪式，我可以充分地施展我的恶魔影响。那儿的工作真的很不错，很轻松。”克鲁利做作地叹了口气。“全没了，就为了这湿漉漉的破地方。”

紧张的气氛慢慢消退，因为很明显，他们谁都不打算谈起罗马。他们又回到了过去的那种 _近距离的相知关系_ ，过程比他们俩预想的要容易得多。

几个月过去了，他们几乎每晚都见面，在月光下漫步，偶尔还喝上几杯蜂蜜酒。最后克鲁利终于说服了亚茨拉斐尔，他们可以偶尔交换一下工作职责。亚茨拉斐尔勉强同意了，但只肯做那些不需要他所谓的“真正的邪恶”的微不足道的任务。普普通通的恶作剧感觉还是不太一样的。

克鲁利开始管这件事叫“协议”，主要是因为每次他这么说，都能让天使急得面红耳赤，虚张声势地抗议个不停，这实在很搞笑，而且他也暗暗地觉得这真的很可爱。

亚茨拉斐尔更乐意把它叫做“帮个小忙”，不知道为什么，他的这种说法让这事听起来更糟了。他总是小心翼翼地只肯用单数名词，坚决不用复数。

这种情况持续了几个世纪。他们常常在深夜聊天，比照工作笔记，在有必要的时候指定计划。他们并不总会被指派去往同一个城市，但当他们相遇时，事情总是会有趣得多。他们常常见面，一起吃饭喝酒。

他们最终对于彼此的陪伴变得相当自在。克鲁利似乎很喜欢送亚茨拉斐尔小礼物；这儿捎来一小盒巧克力，葡萄酒，那儿送来一罐可可豆或是咖啡，旅途中发现的哪本珍奇的古书。克鲁利有一次去了日本几个星期，当他回来的时候，他在桌上摆了个巨大的盘子，里面放满了各种各样天使最喜欢的寿司。克鲁利坚决否认自己知道这些礼物的来历，不过他那张傻乎乎的自我满足的笑脸骗不了任何人。

而亚茨拉斐尔给他的回报则是，他假装自己收到的这些东西并非礼物，但当他受到款待，或是读到新书时，他总是悄悄地向克鲁利郝然一笑，那灿烂的笑脸总能让克鲁利翻起白眼。克鲁利绝对不会向任何人，尤其是他自己，承认那笑脸让他的心脏隐隐作痛。

亚茨拉斐尔以他自己的方式给予回报。有一回，克鲁利在斯堪的纳维亚半岛睡了整整一周，当他醒来时，他发现自己的被褥里塞着许多热水瓶，壁炉里的炉火也在好好地燃烧。他总是能在自己的行李里发现几瓶上好的红酒，而亚茨拉斐尔会声称他对这些酒的来源一无所知。有一回，在意大利，克鲁利回到家里，看到一套为他量身定制的花哨西装，纯黑，精致，剪裁完美。他不知道亚茨拉斐尔 _到底_ 是什么时候给他量的尺寸。他在下一次见亚茨拉斐尔的时候穿上了它，天使脸上那个快乐的笑容几乎和西装本身一样，足以当做一份可爱的礼物。当亚茨拉斐尔上下打量着他时，他有些脸红，想着不知道他在看的是 _西装_ 还是 _自己_ 。

他们越来越喜欢对方。亚茨拉斐尔甚至会大声地流露出他的喜爱之情。每次他这么干，克鲁利都会皱起眉头，嘟嘟喃喃，然后大步走开，有时候还要生上几小时的闷气。亚茨拉斐尔在他皱眉的时候只会笑得一脸甜蜜，这让克鲁利更生气了，而这又会让亚茨拉斐尔笑得更开心，看起来更加得意。

而亚茨拉斐尔最喜欢的一个礼物是克鲁利同意用奇迹捧红哈姆雷特。他那张灿烂的笑脸让克鲁利完全措手不及。他漫步而去，假装自己并未被那张笑脸深深打动，对此嗤之以鼻。克鲁利很庆幸自己不用去苏格兰，那里的天气糟透了。光是想到那里，他就已经被冻坏了。他希望时间能过得快一点。天使不在的时候，伦敦就不一样了。他的眉头皱得更深了，恨自己竟然这就已经开始想念亚茨拉斐尔了。

他们谁都没有提起罗马。

~

1793 年

巴黎

克鲁利皱着眉头，看着那群法国人将亚茨拉斐尔五花大绑，送入监牢。这个蠢天使这会儿到巴黎来干嘛？ _穿成那样_ ？他是不是 _疯了_ ？他跟上了他们。

亚茨拉斐尔在牢里上下打量着他，欣赏着恶魔的黑衣和卷发，喃喃自语。“我的老天。”克鲁利对此露出一个得意的傻笑。

“ _有我在这附近，你运气不错_ 。”他这么说道。

“ _我猜我是的……_ ”

就只是为了一些零食。荒谬透顶。

“ _我想，我该说声谢谢。谢谢你的救命之恩_ 。”

“ _别那么说_ 。”

“ _我请你吃顿午饭怎么样？……你觉得来点可丽饼怎么样_ ？”

他们坐在城市里一个相对安全的小咖啡馆里，喝了太多的酒，吃了大量的可丽饼和布里欧[②]。

亚茨拉斐尔终于放下了叉子，发出一声沉重的叹息。“真是太美好了。”他喃喃道。

他说话的语气让克鲁利挪了挪屁股，坐直了一些。他今天特别狂躁，浑身炙热。大革命期间来巴黎让他有点儿神经质，他现在很容易激动。这儿有太多的邪恶之事，无论是贵族还是叛军，双方都干了不少。他发现自己似乎总在出汗。大多数时候，他只会为此感到快活。然而，不知道为什么，之前解开那副手铐让他体内的火烧得更旺了，他开始感到有些不适了。

“那么，书店开得怎么样了？”他问，知道这会让亚茨拉斐尔开口。他缓慢地深深吸了一口气，试图释放一些自己灵晕中的静态能量。他的指尖烫得似乎马上就要 _真的_ 点燃什么。他喝了一口水，拿起自己的叉子，戳着剩下的一小块浆果。

“人们老是来个没完，想买书。“亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气。“这真的很烦人。”

克鲁利嘶嘶笑了。“他们当然会！”

“但说真的，我 _不会_ 卖掉我的任何一本初版书的，我才不在乎他们出多少钱。它们根本不卖。或许我该叫它图书博物馆。但我还有那么多账单得付，我想我只能为人们多带几本了。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，似乎这对于他来说几乎不可接受。“你还好吗，亲爱的？”

克鲁利放下了水杯。“没事。怎么了？”

“我从没见你喝过水。”

克鲁利抿着嘴，不知道该如何回答。“我不知道我对饮品的选择受到了如此严格的监控。”

“我只是有点惊讶。你确定自己没事吗？”亚茨拉斐尔的声音很平静，他伸出手，摸了摸他的手。“你的脸很红。”

克鲁利还来不及收回手，天使就与他肌肤相触了。“我说过，我没事。”他又深深地吸了一口气，把双手都放在大腿上。

“你快烧起来了！亲爱的，你到底怎么了？”亚茨拉斐尔惊叫道。“你以为我都认识你这么久了，会不知道你什么时候出了问题吗？你在喝水，而且你的皮肤烫得就像——”他突然住了口。

“我没事。”克鲁利坚决地说道。“只是有点激动。我来这儿有一阵子了，城市下面有太多的能量轨道，一直跳动个不停。让我有点，啊，太受刺激。我得去喘口气。我走了。”

亚茨拉斐尔张口结舌，往桌面扔了些钱，跟着克鲁利走出餐厅，来到街上。“我欠你一个人情，我得盯着你。你今天救了——呃，给了我一些援助。”

“天使，说真的——”

“不，克鲁利，我坚持。你要去哪里？”

“我要出城一阵子。我得冷静下来。”

“我和你一起去。”

“完全没必要这样。”

“我不在乎。我没在 _问_ 你意见。”亚茨拉菲尔抓紧了他的衣袖。“你别以为我会就这样留下你，在你……不。我们要去哪里？”

“天使， _说真的_ 。”

亚茨拉菲尔不肯放开他的袖子。克鲁利愁眉苦脸，低头不语，却又舍不得甩开他。

~

他们稳步前进，直到走到城郊。凉风吹拂着他的皮肤，似乎带走了一些热量，但他能感觉到它仍然在深处沸腾。克鲁利选了河边的一处大宅，打了个响指打开了门锁。亚茨拉斐尔看起来义愤填膺。“放松点，天使，他们去度假了。他们根本不会发现我们来过。”

他唤出一杯冰水，瘫倒在一张奢华的沙发上。亚茨拉斐尔在他身边的一张花哨的椅子上坐了下来，一脸关切。

“告诉我你怎么了。”亚茨拉斐尔坚持。

“这 _真的_ 没那么严重。我只是在经历某种热纪元，你要知道。”

亚茨拉斐尔似乎对这个答案并不满意。克鲁利叹了口气，继续说道。

“欧洲各地爆发了各种各样的革命，而我深陷于最大的这一场。这已经积累好一阵子了。当地人之间的关系太过紧张，还有那么多邪恶的事情。这只是……让我有些激动了。我被指派来这里待上一段时间，所以我没法抽身离开冷静一下。你见过冷纪元。那时也差不多，只不过与现在相反。大概是天生冷血的缘故吧。我总是调节不好。”

“你不能就啵地一下溜去伦敦，待上几晚？我相信那几天会下雨的。”天使说这句话的语气在暗示，到时候绝对会下大雨。

“还不能走。事态随时都会爆发，既然这整件事都被算作我的功劳，那我就必须在开始的时候待在这儿。而且你刚才不是说，你因为用了太多无聊的奇迹而被训斥了吗？”

“调节天气或许不算。我 _能_ 为你做什么，亲爱的？告诉我怎么帮你！看看你现在的样子！”亚茨拉斐尔指了指他的手。

克鲁利看着自己放在沙发上的手，抬起手，心不在焉地看着布料上留下的冒烟的手印。热度似乎从他的脸上和手上发散得最多。

亚茨拉斐尔有些歇斯底里了。克鲁利想挥挥手赶走他，但他却把椅子拉得更近了，想握住克鲁利的手。“别。”他咆哮道，抽回自己的手。“我会把你烧伤的。”

他们之间沉默了一会儿，气氛变得有点紧张，二者都假装没有想起上一次亚茨拉斐尔被克鲁利烧伤的样子，在激情的熊熊欲火中，他用双唇在亚茨拉斐尔的脖颈上留下了痕迹。

克鲁利的脸开始轻微地冒烟了。想到那些事只会让事态变得更糟糕。

亚茨拉斐尔从未感到如此无助过。“我能做什么？”他绝望地低声说道。

“只要——只要陪我一会儿就好。如果你非要留下的话。再等会儿我就能好起来。”

克鲁利 _实在_ 不想解释自己的具体情况。对他而言，这个世纪有点儿热，但直到今天，在他看到天使被铁链锁住，任人宰割之前，情况从未变得 _如此_ 严重过。一股占有欲和保护欲的 _热度_ 在他的内心深处猛然闪现，简直像颗恒星在熊熊燃烧。当他打了个响指，解开那些锁链的时候，热流的强度急剧地上升。决不能让傻乎乎的乱发脾气的人类把 _他的_ 天使无形体化。出于惯性，他保持着那副淡漠的表情，可在内心深处，他怒火中烧。

亚茨拉斐尔看着他，无助极了。他突然想到了。“我有个主意，亲爱的。”

亚茨拉斐尔站起身来，放出翅膀，在恶魔周身投下冰冷的光辉。“天使， _停下_ ，你不该——”克鲁利绝望地希冀自己并不知道亚茨拉斐尔是怎么想到这个主意的。他希望在罗马的那个夜晚可以从他的记忆中整个抹去，而他内心的伤痕也能随之消失。

“别傻了。”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地用翅尖覆盖住了克鲁利的手背，红肿立刻就消退了一些。“瞧？这有用。过来。”

他飞快地握住克鲁利的手，拉着他坐起身来，翅膀完全环绕住了恶魔，在克鲁利来得及反应过来之前就把他拉得更近。他皮肤表面的热度消退了一些，然而他身体的深处却烧得更加灼热。那股热度在集中，而非消散。那对翅膀触碰他肌肤的方式如此轻柔而特别，让他清晰地回想起了上一次自己被它们包裹住的场景。记忆的片段不断在他的脑海中闪回，红润的皮肤，微张的双唇，还有那些喘息。这可 _帮不上忙_ 。克鲁利深吸了一口气，竭力控制住自己的身体。

“瞧？这真的有用。”亚茨拉斐尔用指尖小心翼翼地抚摸着他的脸颊，冷却了表面，却点燃了深处的火焰。

“这 _真的_ 没用。别——“克鲁利为皮肤上那份冰凉的触感喘息着。他的呼吸粗重起来，他试图忽视这感觉有多么美好，就像冰水流淌过晒伤，幸福的慰藉。他希望这就是这些触摸能起的全部效果。他感到自己的自制力在下滑。

“为什么不呢？”

“天使，你不明白。”他说，音调中带着轻微的呻吟，他不由自主地把脸颊靠在亚茨拉斐尔柔软的手掌上。他真恨自己竟喜欢这份冰凉的触摸。亚茨拉斐尔摊开手掌，放在他棱角分明的脸颊上，努力吸收他的热度。

“那么就告诉我。”亚茨拉斐尔坚持道，他伸出了另一只手，和他十指交缠。

克鲁利抽回手，呻吟着。他脱下墨镜，镜框的金属太烫了。他把它们扔到地板上。金黄的蛇瞳对上了湛蓝的眼眸。

“你不知道自己在做什么，天使。”克鲁利嘶声说道。亚茨拉斐尔离他太 _近_ 了。他的两只手都温柔地捧着克鲁利的脸。亚茨拉斐尔的双唇微微张开，颧骨上开始泛起红晕。关于他们在罗马的那一晚的鲜活记忆拒绝被压抑。他们站得那么近，克鲁利几乎能尝到那股奶与蜜的味道。只要他们两人中的任何一人有一点点最轻微的动作，他们就会吻上对方。

克鲁利难以置信命运竟能如此残酷。

“你真的， _真的_ 不知道自己在做什么，天使。”克鲁利重复道。他的语气中带着警告的意味，他真希望自己能转身离开。他能感觉到，那股热度开始在他的腹股沟聚集，他此刻真的很后悔今天穿了自己最紧的那条裤子。

“要是我知道呢？”亚茨拉斐尔柔声说。“要是我能……帮你呢？”

克鲁利在他的双手下抽搐着，却无法移动身体。“ _闭嘴_ ！你不知道自己在问什么，不知道自己要提供什么，你做的这些只会让事情 _更糟_ 。你不想要——”

“要是我想要呢？”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说道，声音轻得犹如耳语，他差点没能听清。

克鲁利终于挣脱开来，大声咆哮。“你不 _知道_ 自己想要什么！你不知道你挑嘶嘶起了什么，天使。你 _理解_ 不了。”他打了个响指。他想转身离开，却被一圈雪白的翅膀挡住了。不动用自己的魔力，并且冒着严重伤害亚茨拉斐尔的风险，他就无法挣脱这些羽毛的束缚。“ _放开我_ 。”他嘶吼道。

“不。”亚茨拉斐尔简洁地回答。他平静的神态让他气得发狂。

“你非要逼我的话，我会 _闯出去_ 的，而且我 _保嘶嘶证_ ，你不会喜欢的。让我出去，否则我不会对自己的行为负起任何责任。”他厉声说道，双唇扭曲成一种怪异的角度。愤怒、挫败和兴奋搅绕在一起，刮起了狂乱的风暴，让他热血沸腾。在这种时候，任何一个其他天使，或是其他恶魔，都会被他脸上的表情吓得发抖。

“嘘。”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃道，毫不在意，温柔地用手又捧住了他的脸，在克鲁利试图挣脱的时候握得更紧了。“我想我知道你需要什么，亲爱的。”

“你 _不知道_ ——”

亚茨拉斐尔倾身向前，温柔地吻了克鲁利，双唇轻轻地触碰了他一下。他确实知道。

克鲁利呆呆地站了一会儿，震惊的浪潮冲刷过他的身体，让他无法动弹。有那么一会，亚茨拉斐尔只是温柔地吻着他，双手捧着他的脸颊。

克鲁利猛然推开他，靠在羽翼构筑的围墙上，咬紧牙关，甚至能听得到他磨牙的声音。“这不公平。 _这不公平_ 。”

亚茨拉斐尔无视了他的抗议，再次把他拉进怀里，用翅膀裹紧了他，让克鲁利寸步难移。他又吻了克鲁利，感受着那股熊熊灼烧的热度，但他知道，在他灵魂的深处，那股火焰或许会烧伤他，或许会伤害他，但不会毁灭他。

克鲁利开始回吻他，尽管他自己极力想要找回自制力，但， _操_ ，他太他*的想要这个了。他体内的那股热度变得再也无法忍受，他的兴奋是不可否认的。但在这一切之后不可避免的拒绝岂不是更糟？

自制力从来都不是他的美德之一，但他终于找回了打断这个吻的力量。

“ _亚茨拉斐尔_ ，”他的声音很低沉，透着一股严厉的警告。“放开我。我 _不是_ 可以被玩弄的对象。”

“不是那样的，”亚茨拉斐尔捧住他的脸，双唇开始沿着克鲁利的脖子落下轻吻，感受着自己身体升起的暖意。这股热度让人沉醉。他的呼吸开始变得不匀。

“那是什么呢？怜悯？”克鲁利咆哮道，希望能在那冰凉的双唇贴上自己的脖颈前推开他。他握紧了双拳，手臂垂在身体两边，极力用紧张的情绪控制住自己，试图控制住自己的呼吸却再次落败。“或是义务？你觉得我救了你，你欠我人情？”

“不，当然不是。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音依然那么温柔，那么沉稳。

“那么这又是什么？你想 _嘶嘶嘶救_ 我？你想把我像只破鸟一样捡起来，然后给我他妈的疗伤？你想要什么？”克鲁利的血液沸腾了，他能感觉到自己的指尖在冒出火花。

“我想要 _你_ ，”亚茨拉斐尔在他耳边轻声说道，将冰凉的脸颊贴在克鲁利的脸上，用另一只手牢牢地捧住他的脸。克鲁利脸颊散发的那股热度会让人类的皮肤烧起来。

“不，你 _不想。_ ”克鲁利说道，说话的样子活像吐出毒液，他终于获得了足够的怒气去挣扎，却还是没能走开。“你已经说得 _很清楚了_ 。”这是他们俩最接近提起罗马的一次。

“我 _真的_ 想要你，”亚茨拉斐尔再次轻声说道，他的声音在颤抖。

克鲁利推得更用力了，他转过脸去想要挣脱。“就算 _那些_ 胡话嘶嘶嘶 _是_ 真的——我也绝对不会承认，因为我们根本就没有足够的时间 _理清所有那些狗屎_ 。”克鲁利急促的声音透着愤怒。“你 _现在_ 绝对不想要我。”

亚茨拉斐尔再次倾身向前，温柔地吻他。“我 _真的_ 想要你。就现在。”他贴着蛇灼热的嘴唇说。他将手掌贴在克鲁利的胸口，感受着那股热度灼烧着自己的掌心，感受着他疯狂的心跳。他沉醉于欲望，鼓起了一点勇气，觉得自己比记忆中的任何时候都要勇敢。亚茨拉斐尔的手向下伸去，在克鲁利绷紧的腹部停留了片刻，然后试探性地伸手隔着黑色的紧身长裤捧起他的硬挺，轻轻地捏了捏。

克鲁利发出一声混杂着快感与愤怒的嘶吼，扭动着身子，半是想逃开，半是想挺进那触碰中。“放开我，天使，否则我 _没法_ 对接下来的事负责——”他的声音在颤抖。

“很好。不要负责。”天使打断了他。他的双唇贴上了克鲁利的下颚线，然后再次在他耳边轻声说。“我想要你。”

他的声音变得那么轻，几乎难以被听到。“我 _一直_ 想要你。”

这句话撕裂了克鲁利，让他落入情绪的漩涡：兴奋，愤怒，悔恨，伤痛。当亚茨拉斐尔张口，牙齿擦过他的耳廓，轻轻啃咬时，他从喉咙里发出一阵极度愤怒的咆哮，克鲁利的自制力终于崩塌了。他把亚茨拉斐尔拉进怀里，狂热地吞噬着他的双唇，一手抓紧他的肩膀，另一只手往亚茨拉斐尔的后腰探去，把他们紧紧地贴在一起。

他将自己的硬挺抵在亚茨拉斐尔身上，从亚茨拉斐尔身上感受到的那份硬度急速助长了他的火焰燃烧。克鲁利撕扯着那身叛军的制服，渴求更多地触碰天使的肌肤。当他发现自己没法快速脱下它时，他打了个响指，那身衣服消失了。亚茨拉斐尔为那股突然间直接笼罩着自己身体的热度喘息着。

克鲁利的手向后摸去，紧紧地握紧了天使翅膀的根部。

“ _操_ ，天使，你不知道自己 _挑起_ 了嘶嘶嘶什么。“克鲁利嘶声说道，粗暴地在他身上磨蹭着，他尖锐的指尖陷入了天使的皮肤和羽毛中。“我可以那么轻易地伤嘶嘶嘶害你。我可以 _嘶嘶嘶毁了_ 你，就现在，往两边一拉，而你做不了 _任何事_ 来嘶嘶嘶阻止我。”

“我不怕你。”亚茨拉斐尔坚定地说，在他们一起摇晃的快感中喘息着，拉扯着克鲁利的衣服，想要他们的更多肌肤相贴，但克鲁利不耐烦地打掉了他的手。

克鲁利紧紧地抓紧了他翅膀的关节，亚茨拉斐尔大声吸了口气。“你 _绝对_ 应该怕我。你这是在玩火。我 _要伤害你_ ，而我会很 _享受_ 这样。”他的声音比亚茨拉斐尔记忆中的任何一次都要更加低沉。

克鲁利放在亚茨拉斐尔翅膀上的双手让他的身体产生了各种各样的快感。从未有人碰过他那里，而这让他头晕目眩。

克鲁利享受着他的反应，有如沙漠中的旅人渴饮泉水，用指尖沿着他的肩膀向上抚摸直到双翅边缘，仔细地观察亚茨拉斐尔，沉浸在那声声愉悦的喘息中。突然间，那双翅膀组成的包围圈软绵绵地张开了，而知道自己竟能如此强烈地影响亚茨拉斐尔，而且只用上了触感，这让他无比陶醉。克鲁利可以花上好几天的时间慢慢探索亚茨拉斐尔翅膀上未知的敏感点，但他的急躁烧得太过炙热。

克鲁利把他推倒在地板上，俯下身去，把亚茨拉斐尔牢牢按在身下。亚茨拉斐尔的双翅在他身下展开，随着他不稳定的呼吸颤动着。克鲁利把亚茨拉斐尔的双臂扯过头顶，握住他的手腕，粗暴地摁在地板上。他削瘦的双腿推开亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖，把它们按在地板上，好跨坐在他身上，用身体紧紧地压着天使。他狂热地啃噬着天使的双唇，无瑕呼吸。亚茨拉斐尔为他张开了嘴，无声地告诉他，他想对他怎样就可以怎样。

“我不怕。”他们分开的时候，亚茨拉斐尔又说了一遍，他的胸膛急促地起伏着。他的声音气喘吁吁，但很认真。“一点也不怕。”他挑衅地看向那对琥珀色的眼眸。

克鲁利发出一声咆哮，作为回应，他用一只手握住亚茨按拉斐尔的两只手腕，这样他就可以腾出一只手抚过那头金色的卷发，粗暴地把他的头扯向一边。他用灼热的唇齿在天使脖颈柔嫩的肌肤上四处游走，狠狠地咬了下去。上帝在上，他真的很想念天使头发的质感，他皮肤的味道。他一遍又一遍地重重啃咬，差点咬出血来。他身体的那股火还在疯狂地燃烧，但现在它有了焦点。烟雾从他的嘴里涌出，亚茨拉斐尔的皮肤被他的双唇触及的地方都烫得殷红。

亚茨拉斐尔在他身子底下 _摇摆_ 着。这种猛烈的快感的冲击是如此强烈。他喘着粗气，全身潮红，渴求接受每一次啃咬和抓挠，正如克鲁利渴望给予他一样。他不在乎后果。他的全身血肉和皮肤都会被烧得只剩骨头，可他却不想要克鲁利停下。当克鲁利张口咬住他锁骨附近的一块的皮肤时，他又尖叫了一声。他的手在克鲁利的手握紧他手腕的时候抽搐着。他本能地挣扎着反抗那股压力，不知为何，这个念头让一切都变得更加炙热，但他绝对不想被解放。

“我 _想要_ 你嘶嘶嘶挣扎，”克鲁利嘶嘶道，似乎本能地知道他在想什么。

亚茨拉斐尔闻言呻吟了一声，他在兴奋中闭上了双眼，他的硬挺引人注目地贴着克鲁利的阴茎抽动着。亚茨拉斐尔顺从地抵抗着他的抓握，感受着被摁住不动引发的令人陶醉的快感。他的翅尖不受控制地颤动了一下。

克鲁利的手把他摁得更紧，他暗暗笑着，为亚茨拉斐尔顺从的反应感到一股火热的肾上腺素流过全身，兴致更加高昂。他俯下身去，双唇在亚茨拉斐尔的胸前游走，回忆着那些敏感点，就像他一小时前还俯在那里，而非一千年前。他又在用指甲抠挖亚茨拉斐尔的胸了，但这次他屈服于那股欲望，用指甲抓出了血迹，撕扯出一片红线，伤口周围的皮肤红润得像是刚被烈日晒伤。他的嘴向下游去，挠着亚茨拉斐尔柔软的小腹上稀疏的毛发。

他放开了亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，以便继续向下移动。亚茨拉斐尔的手乖乖地待在原地，他想念克鲁利的手压制着他的感觉，但更渴求他继续往那个方向前进。

克鲁利的嘴在他的髋骨上游走，四处留下鲜红的印记。克鲁利停下了，他的嘴唇在亚茨拉斐尔的颀长上徘徊，那双灼热的手停下了对他每一寸肌肤的探索。烟雾从他的嘴里飘散，落进他的头发里，那些精致的发卷已经完全散开了，呈现的效果有如他的整颗头颅都在燃烧。他抬头看着亚茨拉斐尔，他的目光和他的手一样有力，将他钉在地板上，动弹不得，琥珀色的双瞳深深地看进湛蓝的眼眸里。

“求你，”亚茨拉斐尔喘息着说，“不要停。”

克鲁利的双唇落了下来，那股灼烧的热度令他陶醉，也近乎疼痛。亚茨拉斐尔哭出了声，他的臀部向上挺起，渴求 _更多_ 。

克鲁利想要给予。他没有挑逗，立刻完全吞下了他。他把亚茨拉斐尔的臀部摁在地板上，指尖深深地陷入他的血肉，抓破了好几处肌肤，让亚茨拉斐尔痛得向上挺起臀部。当克鲁利的长舌在下面轻舔时，亚茨拉斐尔发出一阵哀恸的呻吟。他已经很久没有感受过这种快感了。除了这个恶魔，他从未和任何人在一起过，尽管千百年来不计其数的人类曾试图接近他。没有任何一个人能引起他的兴趣。他们谁都不是克鲁利。

克鲁利放开了他。他一刻也不能再忍了。他把亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖向两边推开，让他彻底地暴露在外，享受着由此产生的喘息，纯粹的欲求推动着他向前。他低下头去，伸出舌头舔舐亚茨拉斐尔迫不及待的入口。那声惊讶的喘息比他从亚茨拉斐尔身上榨出来的任何一次都更尖锐，这让他要 _占有_ 他的欲念烧得更加疯狂。他让舌头分叉，更加深入地探索，尽可能地深入，无比庆幸自己的舌头比人类的长。亚茨拉斐尔的身体在震惊中颤抖；他的鸡巴贴着自己的肚子抽搐着。

克鲁利的大拇指深深陷入亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖后弯，留下两个殷红的指印，几乎要将亚茨拉斐尔折成两半。他把舌尖推得更深，直到再也无法前进分毫。这还 _不够_ 。他放开了天使的一条腿，用指尖抚弄着穴口，变出一股润滑油，向更深处推去。“我要占有你，”他宣布道。这不是一个问句。

亚茨拉斐尔在那股令他头晕目眩的快感中几乎语不成调。“占—占有我。 _拥有_ 我。我是你的。”

克鲁利为他的回应爽得难以动弹，他嘶嘶着，呼吸急促，想要捉住那些字眼，一遍一遍地在耳边回放，难以置信它们竟是真的。他又加了一根手指，打开他，看着翅膀的颤动和轻抬的臀部。他加上了第三根手指，他的速度太快了，可能不会太舒服，但在过去的一千七百年里，他的耐心已经在某个时刻消耗殆尽。他把修长的手指往最深处推去，探索着。他找到了自己的目标，立刻按了下去，观赏着亚茨拉斐尔在快感中扭动着身体。

“哦！！！”亚茨拉斐尔的尖叫声甚至有些刺耳。“ _求你_ ，占有我。”这股全新的快感压倒了一切，纯粹的 _欲求_ 在他的血管里流淌。

克鲁利呻吟着，抽出手指，他再也无法忍受更多前戏了，尤其在亚茨拉斐尔如此诱人地向他求饶的时候。他打了个响指，剥去了自己身上的衣物。

他把更多的润滑油倒在鸡巴上，向前挺动，压在亚茨拉斐尔身上，感受着他们的肌肤第一次完全相贴，粗暴地吻着他。克鲁利把他们的鸡巴握在一起，撸动了几下，挑逗了一会亚茨拉斐尔也挑逗着自己，然后坐起身来，用鸡巴压在亚茨拉斐尔的穴口，调整着角度。他向前推去，用最快的速度进入亚茨拉斐尔的身体。还是太紧了。亚茨拉斐尔因震惊和快感而发出的哭喊声让他热血沸腾，他烧得那么热，竟然还没烧起来，他为此惊讶极了。克鲁利抬起亚茨拉斐尔的臀部，将他紧紧抱住，继续向里深入，满心焦灼。直到他完全插入，他才停了下来，指尖在天使的皮肤上四处留下深红色的印记。亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸很急促，断断续续，他的脸色潮红，颧骨红得仿佛要滴下血来。

克鲁利调整着角度，直到他撞上亚茨拉斐尔身体里那处最能让他快乐的地方。

亚茨拉斐尔被热度紧紧包裹着，那热度烧得那么烈，只是有点疼。克鲁利的节奏只慢下来了一会儿，然后就失去了耐心。他加快了速度，推开阻力，对着那个地方抽插，他的手摸索着，重新抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，将他狠狠摁在地板上。亚茨拉斐尔赞许地呻吟着，他的手在克鲁利的抓握下推拒着，迫使克鲁利更加用力地压住他。

他们找到了节奏，又快又深，亚茨拉斐尔迎着每一次抽插抬高臀部，迎合着克鲁利，想要他进得更深。

“用力，”他喘息着，抽噎着说，“你在忍耐。”

克鲁利咆哮了一声回应，加快了他的节奏。“我警告过你。”他嘶吼道，“我 _不是_ 可以被玩弄的对象。”他一只手抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，另一只手用锋利的指甲在他的胸口狠狠划过。亚茨拉斐尔痛得哭出声来，但他的胸口却迎着蛇的利爪拱起，这说明了一切。克鲁利俯下身去，吻住他的双唇，舌头粗暴地侵犯他。他恶狠狠地干着亚茨拉斐尔，大声呻吟着，被天使的呜咽声刺激着。

克鲁利感觉到体内的火烧得比以往更加旺盛，他抽插的节奏失去了稳定。他还没准备好让一切结束，但他的身体却在颤抖着想要释放。他用力地喘息着，想让这一刻持续到永远。他认为自己 _永远_ 不会准备好让一切结束。他放开了亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，握住他的腿，抬起它们放在自己的肩膀上。他的节奏快得残酷。

亚茨拉斐尔身体的每一寸都大汗淋漓。克鲁利每一下都撞击着他体内的那一点，推动着他一点点地靠近边缘。他的腿在颤抖。

“我——我要——”他气喘吁吁，克鲁利呻吟着，伸手握住了他的阴茎。他只抚摸了几下，亚茨拉斐尔就尖叫着高潮了，他全身绷紧，夺去了克鲁利最后的一点自制力。亚茨拉斐尔颤抖着，快感击穿了他的身体，他的阴茎抖动着，射在他们俩的胸膛上。

“ _操，茨拉_ ！”克鲁利咬住了他，他的节奏摇摇欲坠。他也快到了。他把亚茨拉斐尔的双腿压到两边，俯身，深深地插入他紧绷的身体里，全身的重量都落在那双摁住亚茨拉斐尔手腕的手上。当他们的嘴唇再次相触的时候，出乎他的意料，黑色的羽翼从他的背上爆发了出来。亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地喘息着，黑色的羽毛包围着他们。克鲁利的牙齿紧紧地咬住亚茨拉斐尔的脖颈，试图固定住自己的身体，他体内的那股滚烫的热流终于爆发了。他的翅膀猛然张开，把亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀牢牢地钉在地上，同时双手紧紧地按住他的手腕。他大喊了一声，射了，灼热的熔岩在他的天使身体里流淌，竭尽全力地向前推进，整个身体紧紧地将亚茨拉斐尔压在地板上。

克鲁利颤抖着，舔舐着他在亚茨拉斐尔脖子上留下的伤口，余韵持续了好一会儿。亚茨拉斐尔的手挣脱了他无力的束缚，开始沿着克鲁利的肩膀向他的翅膀抚摸。当他的翅膀被触碰的那一刻，克鲁利颤抖了一下，明白了亚茨拉斐尔为什么会被这种感觉深深地影响。那是不可思议的亲密感。

亚茨拉斐尔冰凉的指尖抚摸着他的羽毛，一阵阵快感流淌过他的身体。克鲁利颤抖着，他体内的灼热终于开始消退。他努力地从亚茨拉斐尔的身体里拔出自己，倒在他的身上，微微滑向一边，脸埋在他的颈弯里。他们谁都没有忘记，上一次在罗马时，他们也是用这个姿势结束的。

克鲁利永远也不会厌倦亚茨拉斐尔的脖颈。高潮退去，他微微张开口，轻吻自己留下的红肿。

“别跑。”克鲁利对着他的皮肤悄声说，几乎要为自己竟开口乞求而憎恨自己。

“我哪里也不会去的，亲爱的。”

他们在令人安心的沉默中躺着。时间流逝。他们的翅膀交缠在一起，构筑起一个羽翼的巢穴。亚茨拉斐尔慢慢地探索着克鲁利的胸膛、后背和翅膀，第一次放纵了自己触碰恶魔的冲动。克鲁利的指尖沿着亚茨拉斐尔的脖子拂过自己留下的众多咬痕，欣赏自己的手艺，亚茨拉斐尔竟能允许他这么做的事实依然冲击着他的认知，震荡着他的思绪。他看到了瘀痕正在成型。

“我不怎么擅长治疗术，但我可以——”

“不要。”亚茨拉斐尔立刻截住他，看着他的眼睛说道。“不要治愈任何伤口。”

克鲁利扬起眉毛，向亚茨拉斐尔表达自己的困惑。“不疼吗？”他问，语气中带有一丝愧疚。他低头看着亚茨拉斐尔的身体，上面遍布着殷红的指印，抓痕和牙印。他的指尖轻轻划过四道自己狠厉地抓出的最严重的伤口。他能看到血迹干涸处的小点。“我真的……我伤害了你。”他的语气突然变得紧张起来。

亚茨拉斐尔直视他金黄的蛇瞳。“你可不许开始感到内疚，亲爱的。”他满足地叹了口气，抚摸着克鲁利的头皮。“我被警告过了。我知道会发生什么事，但是我还是想要你。我把你逼成这样，而我不后悔。”

克鲁利微微摇摇头，茫然不知所措。“我还是不明白你为什么不想让它们被治愈。”他说。

“因为……因为只有这样，我才不会把这一切当成一场梦。”亚茨拉斐尔悄声坦诚。“因为这些印记是你给我的，我想保留它们。”

克鲁利不自觉地露出了微笑，他把脸埋进亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀里，试图掩饰，却没能成功。他抚摸着白色翅膀的边缘。

他们静静地躺了很久，温柔地抚摸对方。那股热度消散了，克鲁利冷得发抖。亚茨拉斐尔用翅膀裹紧了他，就像一张温暖的毯子。

“你把花留在罗马了，”克鲁利终于低声说了一句，他无法抑制自己声音中的伤痛。他不知道为什么这件事还在困扰着他，但现在一切终于都理清了，他的伤痛也随之溢出。

亚茨拉斐尔看着他，眉头紧锁。“我不能把它们带到我要去的地方。”他轻声回答，他的悲伤显而易见。他抚摸着克鲁利的脸颊，想用触碰和言语表达歉意。“我很抱歉。我留下了另一件纪念品。”他的手指触到了喉咙上被克鲁利的双唇灼伤的那块地方。

克鲁利凝视着。“什么？”

“那道灼伤。我当时也不想治好它。”亚茨拉斐尔承认。“它给了我安慰。”

“没人注意到吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔显得很尴尬。“我美化了它，在我有需要的时候。”

克鲁利的心脏膨胀了一点点。他们又静静地躺了很久，依然心不在焉地抚摸着对方，梳理着头发，按压着皮肤，弥补着错失的漫长时光。

“你为什么要跑掉？”克鲁利终于问道，没能让情绪不要影响自己的声音。

亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气。“我很抱歉。我慌了。我太害怕了。我本该相信你，但……”

“但，你怎么能，”克鲁利替他说完。“我是个恶魔。”

“好吧，”亚茨拉斐尔忧郁地叹了口气。“是的。我 _想要_ 相信你。我真的好想让它成为…… _现实_ 。我拼命地想要相信你，但……对堕落的恐惧实在太过强烈。我相信你还记得我的同伴们是什么样子吧。每个人都时刻警惕着下一个阴谋，想着又该轮到谁受诱堕落。”

“所以你躲开了我。”他压抑了千百年的深沉的悲伤终于自声音里浮现。

“这让我心碎。当我再次面对面地看着你，我怎么可能不屈服于自己的欲望呢？我怎么可能继续控制住自己呢？我唯一的选项只有躲开你。”他叹了口气，呼吸有些急促。“我当时看着你，”亚茨拉斐尔坦诚，“在喷泉边。”

克鲁利抚摸着他的脸庞。他还记得天使的存在在他感知的边缘掻痒的感觉。“你当时在哪里？”

“在上面的塔楼里。它建在圣地上。所以我才不能把花带去……它们，呃，不神圣。”亚茨拉斐尔忧伤地又叹了一口气。“然后我看到你在那里等待，这让我的心更加破碎。一开始，我觉得你怎么……怎么可能是按照自己的意志行动，而不是遵循指令。好几周过去了，我越来越不确定了。我 _好不_ 容易才躲开你，可我的心却想让我见你，但我的本能让我太过害怕。”他叹了口气，泪水在眼眶里打转。

“几周？”克鲁利皱起了眉头。

亚茨拉斐尔似乎很困惑。“是的，差不多整整三个星期。”

“我感觉只有几天。不知为什么，我也觉得那段时间漫长得像是永恒。”

亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到自己的心又碎了，他的胸口沉重起来。“请原谅我，克鲁利。”

克鲁利深深地叹了口气，把双唇停留在亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊上片刻，他的宽慰显而易见。“我原谅你，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔欣慰地叹了一口气。

又是一阵漫长的舒适的静默，亚茨拉斐尔突然惊醒过来。

“克鲁利，亲爱的……克鲁利，我……我爱——”

“不许说嘶嘶嘶那个。”克鲁利立刻用手指按住他的双唇，截住了他。“看在 _一切_ 的份上。请不要这么说。你不能——”

“我可以。”

“求你了，天使。 _求你_ 不要对我那么说。”克鲁利战栗着，微微拉开了距离。

亚茨拉斐尔沉默不语，虽然他还不能完全理解，但或许他已足够理解他的意思。他用手抚摸着赭色的头发，凄然一笑。克鲁利在他的抚摸下弓起身子，迟疑地回到他的怀抱中。

“那我就不说了。但我确实是的。而你知道我是的。这就是我想要的一切。”他的声音很温柔，很悲伤。他的指尖沿着蛇形纹身划过。 _我爱你_ ，他默默地想，一遍又一遍，让它从他的身体里流淌出来，不知道这个恶魔是否能够感觉到，但这并不重要。他爱他，用尽自身的全部存在。

克鲁利对他皱起眉毛，但看起来并没有真的不高兴。

亚茨拉斐尔知道自己会说出来的，总有一天。他迫切地期待着有一天，不论是明天，还是一百年后，或是一千年后，自己能听到同样的告白。

亚茨拉斐尔看到克鲁利的嘴角微微翘起，就翘起了那么一点，而现在，这就足够了。

[①] 老蛇此处谈论的大概是印加帝国和他们的首都马丘比丘，位于安第斯山脉上，在如今的秘鲁境内。

[②] crêpes and brioche，后者是一种奶油蛋糕卷。


	3. 细细品尝，以防万一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉斐尔几乎可以确定，此时的克鲁利并不能感受到天使向他潺潺流淌的爱意。这样或许更好，亚茨拉斐尔想，因为这样他就不能要求他停下了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有 service top Aziraphale。

还是 1793 年。

还在巴黎。

“我希望你能和我一起，回伦敦。”亚茨拉斐尔最终叹了口气，他们静静地安心躺着，枕着翅膀。

“你能……你需要立刻就回去吗？”克鲁利迟疑地问。

亚茨拉斐尔微微张开了嘴。“你是要我留下来吗？”

“随你喜欢。”克鲁利回答，他的声音轻飘飘的，一副满不在乎的语气。

“我可以再待一两天。”亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑，心头的情绪膨胀，涌出身体，往克鲁利的方向倾倒。如果克鲁利需要这种言辞的舞蹈，那他会永远陪他跳下去，不论天使是否应该跳舞。只要亚茨拉斐尔能被允许爱他，哪怕是只能默默地爱他。亚茨拉斐尔几乎可以确定，此时的克鲁利并不能感受到天使向他潺潺流淌的 _爱意_ 。这样或许更好，亚茨拉斐尔想，因为这样他就不能要求他停下了。

“很好。”克鲁利贴着他的脖子，淡淡说道，隐藏起自己的表情。亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到克鲁利的双唇贴着自己的皮肤，他的心跳漏了一拍。

亚茨拉斐尔很少睡觉，他从未感到有这种需要，但此刻，无论是他的精神还是肉体都被疲惫牢牢占据。“这座房子的主人真的去度假了吗？”他疲惫地问道。“我能睡上一整天。”

“他们在伦敦度夏。”克鲁利回答，他的声音听起来也很疲倦。“我肯定要嘶嘶睡一整天。”

他靠近了一些，几乎是依偎在亚茨拉斐尔的脖子上。亚茨拉斐尔搂住他，微笑着，心脏跳得快要爆炸。

他们慢慢地睡着了，被羽翼包裹着，躺在地板上，疲惫和宽慰把他们拉入了梦乡。

~

克鲁利睡觉的时候很少做梦，但一个梦却慢慢地爬进了他的潜意识深处。他站在黑暗中，靠在墙上。美妙的湿热包裹着他的鸡巴。他低头看到一个身影，正慢慢地吸吮他的阴茎，一只手的影子包裹着他的阳具根部，稳稳地握住它。不知为什么，他很确定，不管是谁，ta 都并不完全和他在一起，而且 ta 听不到他的声音。或许这是一个幽灵，或是记忆，或是一个幻梦。他的思绪漂浮着。自己这是在哪儿？

“……亚茨拉斐尔？”他轻声说，满怀希望。为什么 ta 听不到他呢？

吮吸的力度变重了，克鲁利呻吟起来，他的臀部向前顶弄，渴望更多的快感。有什么东西把他固定在墙上。他又低头看去，阴影褪去，露出一双熟悉的、慈悲的蓝眼睛。

他想伸手去摸摸那头金色的绒毛，他知道那双眼睛一定伴随着金色的卷发而来，但他的手却被固定在两边，紧紧贴在墙上，无法动弹。他低头看着自己的双手，但并没有什么在束缚他。“茨拉……”他轻声喘息着，千百年来，他一直在大脑里默默地呼唤这个名字。他只有一次把它叫出了口，完全出于意外，他把那一刻的软弱归咎于那股吞噬了自己身体的高热。“茨拉……”他容许自己又说了一遍，他的声音破碎，伤痛不已，不知为何，知道亚茨拉斐尔依然听不到他的声音，让他感觉叫出口也没有关系。他迫切地想要移动，想去触摸。他看着阴影慢慢地从亚茨拉斐尔的脸上消散。他无法自拔地盯着那双湛蓝的眼睛。

他感觉到有一只柔软的手在抚摸着自己绷紧的腹部，但他却看不到它落在自己的皮肤上。他的困惑在他的潜意识里掻痒，促使他慢慢地从睡梦中醒来。那股湿热的快感还在继续。他 _硬得难受_ 。

他眨着眼，慢慢地睁开眼睛。他躺在地板上，而不是靠着墙壁，但确实有什么东西握着他的腿。他眨了几下眼睛，想完全清醒过来。不知道什么时候，他们的翅膀已经在睡梦中缩了回去，地板很硬。他低头看去，发现亚茨拉斐尔躺在他的腿间，正像舔棒棒糖一样慵懒地舔着他的鸡巴。

“哦我的上—— _操_ ，天使。”他大声呜咽着，惊恐万分，臀部开始不自觉地抽插起来。“你在——哦！”

亚茨拉斐尔没有理会他，懒洋洋地继续给他口交。他几个小时前就醒了，等恶魔醒来已经等得很不耐烦。当他发现恶魔在睡梦中变硬了，这看起来就是最完美的将他唤醒的方法。亚茨拉斐尔不太确定自己在做什么，但从克鲁利身体的反应方式来看，他一定是做对了什么。

自从克鲁利在罗马对亚茨拉斐尔做过这件事之后，他就一直不肯承认自己曾考虑过还击。他也绝对不会承认自己想象过克鲁利会有怎样的味道，不肯去想象他会发出怎样的声音，也绝对没有想过会让他的身体作何反应。完全没必要纠结于此。他从来没有一想就是好几小时。一想就是好几百年。

克鲁利睡觉的时候，他看着自己埋藏于欲望深处的欲念对象紧贴着肚皮变硬、抽搐，他思索着克鲁利是否梦到了他们刚刚做过的事，这诱惑太大，他无法拒绝。仔细想想，他甚至不知道恶魔 _是否_ 会做梦。

他紧张地舔着龟头，无法自拔。当克鲁利的鸡巴抽搐着高高立起，索求更多，这让他有如喝到了上等的美酒一般头晕目眩，兴奋不已。

听到克鲁利在睡梦中低声呼唤他的名字，让他无比陶醉。克鲁利的声音中蕴含的情感让亚茨拉斐尔魂牵梦萦。克鲁利完全放下了戒备，他的声音满怀爱意地呼唤他名字的那种方式，暗示了此时驱动他的 _不仅仅_ 是友谊或是欲望。然后，当他听到他低声呼唤 _茨拉_ 时，他的声音如此破碎，有如丘比特熊熊燃烧的箭矢刺穿了亚茨拉斐尔的心脏。这声低语脉脉含情，亲密无间，他从未在克鲁利的口中听过这样的声音。

既然克鲁利醒了过来，他的手也就可以移动了，它们本能地握住那头金发，他的指尖渴望触摸，为此发痛。他又想往亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里狠狠抽插，但他的臀部却被一股温柔的重量牢牢压住。亚茨拉斐尔拒绝加快速度，继续他缓慢的服侍，享受着控制感。他在龟头四周舔着，观赏克鲁利的反应，听着他喘气。亚茨拉斐尔的另一只手探索着他削瘦的小腹和臀部，它们与他自己的如此不同。他用指尖划过他的每一根骨头，暗自欣赏恶魔身体的每一个锐角。

克鲁利很不耐烦，而亚茨拉斐尔很坚决。克鲁利轻微地啜泣着，呜咽着，想要 _更多，更快，更用力_ 。他的臀部不自觉地向上抬起。克鲁利的指尖在他的头皮上划动，无声地哀求更多，但亚茨拉斐尔对此置之不理。他想慢慢来，像品尝最优质的葡萄酒一样，品尝这种全新的体验。

他试验着用舌头拨弄不同的部位，学习克鲁利喜欢的方式，研究他的反应。看来龟头下方的那条静脉是他最喜欢的地方。他用舌头在那里轻拍、卷起、舔舐，看着克鲁利的臀部抽搐，面色潮红。他轻轻地吮吸头部，品尝着从尖端滴落的液体。克鲁利尝起来就像丁香与焦糖，他立刻对此上了瘾。他不知道自己曾期待过什么；也许是黑胡椒，或是硫磺与木炭。

亚茨拉斐尔的服侍也在强烈地影响他自己的身体，但他没有理会。他硬得开始滴水，但 _耐心_ 绝对是他的美德之一。天使生来就有钢铁般的意志。他已经等待了千年，再等几个小时又如何？甚至是几天？只要克鲁利愿意，他就可以愉快地永远做下去。

克鲁利对亚茨拉斐尔的主动震惊不已。千百年来，他从未期待过亚茨拉斐尔会用这种方式叫醒他。他不知道这一切发生的时候，自己到底睡了多久。梦中的片段又浮现在他的眼前，当他想起自己曾低声呼喊 _茨拉_ ，他勉强控制住自己不要发抖，而且他很确定自己曾喊过不止一次。他有叫出声来吗？这件事 _绝对_ 会让他尴尬得要命。

有一瞬间，当亚茨拉斐尔的双唇吸吮得特别用力又慢慢放开，发出极不得体的“啵”的一声的时候，他的思绪瞬间被完全拉了回来。

“求你，”克鲁利忍不住开始哀求，“求你，天使……”他的臀部不断弹跳着，可那双手却牢牢地把他按住。

亚茨拉斐尔微微一笑，然而却继续无视他的哀求，缓慢地舔舐着，吮吸着，然后用舌头慢慢地碾过两侧。他毫无节奏，自私地享受着自己赚取的哀求与呻吟，毫不留情地挑逗着。他张开嘴，沿着两侧亲吻。他觉得自己体内的某种东西被释放了。他允许自己去感觉自身的欲望，这让他兴奋不已。

克鲁利的前液滴落得到处都是，阴茎涨得紫红。“天使， _求你_ ，我想要——想——哦——”

亚茨拉斐尔不知道从他开始到现在已经过去了多少时间。他毫无头绪。可能已经过了几个小时了。克鲁利的四肢在颤抖，他的指尖在亚茨拉斐尔的头皮上抽动着。亚茨拉斐尔轻轻拂过克鲁利胸口湿漉漉的反射着光芒的汗毛。

“你想要什么？”他亲吻着他的鸡巴，喃喃问道。

“我——求你，我想要你——我——我想射在你的嘴里。”克鲁利断断续续地低声回答，琥珀色的双眼死死盯着亚茨拉斐尔紧贴着他的双唇。听到这些话从克鲁利颤抖的双唇里倾泻而出，亚茨拉斐尔感到一股兴奋的热流直冲头顶。

“ _哦_ ，我亲爱的克鲁利，请你再说一遍。”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃道。

这个要求让克鲁利惊讶地瞪大了双眼，但他没有资格拒绝亚茨拉斐尔的任何要求。他的声音被欲望折磨得粗粝而沙哑。“亚茨拉斐尔…… _求你_ 让我射吧……求你让我射在你的嘴里。”

这句话让亚茨拉斐尔高兴地哼了一声，他缓缓地完全吞下了克鲁利的阴茎，慢慢地加大吮吸的力度，然后完全吐出，再慢慢地往下吞咽。

节奏依然慢得如同酷刑，但这股规律的、有节奏的压力正是克鲁利此刻需要的一切，他开始慢慢地往顶点攀登。此刻，他已经到达了纯粹 _欲求_ 的全新高度。他从来没有 _这么_ 硬过，他很确定这一点。他绝望地需要射精。他能感觉到汗水从自己的后腰滴落。他不知道自己已经醒了多久；至少有几小时了。感觉像是度过了永恒。

他的臀部拼命地抽插着，抵抗着亚茨拉斐尔的压制。亚茨拉斐尔稍微把重心调整到膝盖上，容许他向上顶弄，就那么一点。他呻吟着，除了竭尽全力往亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里抽插以外别无所求。

亚茨拉斐尔上下吞吐着，他加快节奏的速度是那么缓慢，克鲁利忍不住喊道，“求你，天使，快一点， _求你_ ，茨拉——”当这个名字从他唇边探出身来，他的脸涨得通红，狠狠咬住了下唇，用力得差点咬出血来，紧紧地闭上了嘴。他很庆幸亚茨拉斐尔在那一刻闭上了眼睛。

亚茨拉斐尔的嘴里很忙，但当他听到那声呼唤，他还是发出了一声含含糊糊的愉悦的声音，然后他松开了克鲁利的双腿，让他可以自由活动。

克鲁利呻吟着，意识到这是对自己的奖励，松了一口气。他的臀部终于完全占据了主导权，直直地往亚茨拉斐尔湿润的嘴里抽送，迫切地希望亚茨拉斐尔能学会控制自己的吞咽反射，因为他已经再也无法控制住自己的身体。亚茨拉斐尔玩弄他的方式就像弹奏一件乐器，他不可能擅长这方面的事。

亚茨拉斐尔愉快地哼哼着，他终于完全理解了克鲁利对反应的执着，看着克鲁利在他身下呜咽着， _混乱不堪_ 。他更加用力地吮吸，加快了速度，感受到克鲁利鸡巴根部的静脉在他的舌头底下跳动。他知道克鲁利快要射了，而且他 _想_ 射。修长的手指在他的金发间摸索，狂乱地拉扯。

突然之间，克鲁利大叫一声，臀部猛然往前一挺，满满地射进了天使的嘴里，他身体的每一块肌肉都在快感中跳动，四肢颤抖。

对克鲁利而言，这一刻似乎成了永恒，快感撕裂了他的身体。他发出了一些自己从未发出过的声音，可他自己却还对此无知无觉。在他高潮的时候，亚茨拉斐尔继续吮吸着他，他的双眼牢牢地盯着克鲁利高潮时的脸，看着他的表情在过分强烈的快感中近乎痛苦。

克鲁利最终无力地推开他的头，无法承受更多。他全身的肌肉都在不规则地抽搐。亚茨拉斐尔没有走开，沿着他的大腿内侧吻着，从克鲁利的身上爬下，躺在他的腿间。他轻轻地分开他颤抖的双腿，目光透露着饥渴。他的指尖沿着克鲁利大腿内侧颤动的肌腱划过，让他抖得更加厉害。他慢慢地向上抚弄，不想停下。

“我可以……？”亚茨拉斐尔无法让自己说出这句话。

克鲁利懒洋洋地低头看了他一眼，满脸幸福。“你想要什么都可以，天使。”

“我想要……”亚茨拉斐尔的鸡巴 _在跳动_ ，在过去的几个小时间，不知何时，他的好奇已经转变为一股灼热的、迫切的欲求。他没法完全说出那句话，于是他只是避开了它，“你确定吗？”

克鲁利把膝盖往两边分得更开，微微向后摇晃，以示邀请。亚茨拉斐尔为眼前的景象呼吸一窒。克鲁利敞开了，如此脆弱， _如此_ 美丽。他那双澄黄的双眼放松而柔和，亚茨拉斐尔从未见过他这样。他希望自己能捉住这个表情，将它永远地保存下来。他的目光片刻没有从克鲁利的脸上移开，试图记住此刻的一切。

亚茨拉斐尔的指尖在克鲁利的皮肤上打着小圈，向目标寸寸深入，但还是觉得有点害羞。这实在亲密得 _不可思议_ 。他轻轻地抚摸着他的开口，观察着他的反应。亚茨拉斐尔轻轻压在克鲁利的穴口，还没等他有所突破，克鲁利就发出一声愉悦的叹息，向他挺弄着。天使心念一动，变出润滑油抹在指尖，开始轻轻地向入口进发，观察着克鲁利的表情。

“你之前这样做过吗？”亚茨拉斐尔悄声问道，心里已经知道了答案。

“不，”克鲁利坦诚，“我只在上面待过，”他说，证实了亚茨拉斐尔的猜测。

“我们不必——”

“做吧，”克鲁利喃喃道。他的思绪仍然在高潮后幸福的晕眩中漂浮。他把膝盖抬得更高了，把自己完全暴露出来。亚茨拉斐尔可以要求对他做 _任何事情_ ，他都会同意的。克鲁利之前从来没有 _真正_ 想过要这样；和他过去的那些情人们在一起时，这样做总是显得太过私人，太过亲密。他知道自己会感到 _过分_ 脆弱。不知为什么，和亚茨拉斐尔在一起，他只会觉得自己被崇拜，而非被占有，而这令他陶醉。他向前轻轻摇晃自己的臀部，鼓励他继续，想要给予亚茨拉斐尔任何他渴求的东西。

亚茨拉斐尔为克鲁利如此淫荡地送上自己而脸红。他缓慢地继续自己的工作，温柔而谨慎地按压，担心自己会伤害到他。克鲁利不耐烦地抱怨着。最后，他踮起脚后跟，用全身的重量推进自己的指尖，刺入几英寸，如释重负了呻吟了一声。

亚茨拉斐尔为自己的肆意喘息着，手指慢慢打着小圈，打开他，速度还是慢得不可思议。克鲁利看得出来，这会和他刚才的口交一样，刻意而又折磨人地缓慢。

“你 _真是_ 个爱挑逗人的混蛋。”克鲁利呻吟着，他的鸡巴已经再次抽搐着恢复了活力。射精的灼热 _欲望_ 已经平息 _，_ 他终于夺回了对自己身体和声音的一丝控制力。

“亲爱的，我没有在挑逗，我是在 _品尝_ 。”亚茨拉斐尔微笑着说。

“挑逗，”克鲁利坚持道，他在快感中闭紧双眼。“你已经玩弄了我好几个小时。”他踮起脚，撑起身体，向亚茨拉斐尔的手指挺去，想把它完全吞下。“再给我一根，快。”

“真是索求无度。”亚茨拉斐尔愉快地笑了。

“我们认识吗？”当亚茨拉斐尔的手指 _终于_ 全根没入，克鲁利喘息了起来。他继续慢慢地打着圈，观赏着克鲁利臀部的每一次抽动。他几乎抽出整根手指，然后再次插入。克鲁利又在向着他的手指摇晃臀部了，想要把它吞得越深越好。他发出一声长长的、满足的叹息。亚茨拉斐尔的触碰是如此轻柔。克鲁利暗自怀疑，在亚茨拉斐尔完事之前，自己一定又会绝望地哀求他让自己高潮。

亚茨拉斐尔终于抽出了自己的手指，加上了第二根。当克鲁利被打开的那一刻，他深吸了一口气，惊讶地发现自己竟然 _真的_ 很喜欢这样，他摇晃着臀部迎合他。“再来。”他要求道。

亚茨拉斐尔无视了他的命令，慢慢地用两根手指抽插着，微微转动，尽可能地插入最深处。克鲁利的身体全然听命于他手指的那副样子 _实在_ 是刺激极了。

“ _再来_ ，天使。”克鲁利再次说道，拼命地在自己的内心深处寻求力量，阻止自己开口索求，然而却一无所获，他知道那种事还会发生的，而且马上就要发生了。

“真没耐心，”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃自语，“你以为我是在折磨你。”他的手指滑向更深处，思索着那个克鲁利让他眼冒金星的奇妙位置的所在。

“你 _是的，_ ”克鲁利有气无力地辩解道。

亚茨拉斐尔捻着手指，探索着，找到了那一点。克鲁利猛地张口大声喊叫，他立刻咬住自己的拳头，尴尬不已。

亚茨拉斐尔伸手拽开他的手，温柔地微笑。“求求你，亲爱的，我想 _听到_ 你的声音。”他再次扭动手指，按压着那块神经，迫使克鲁利发出又一声哭喊，品尝着他发出的声音。

越来越激烈的哭喊声让亚茨拉斐尔的鸡巴在期待中悸动，他果断地忽视了它。他迫切地想要听克鲁利用那破碎的声音再呼唤一遍他的名字。为了再次听到它，他愿意把自己的快乐延迟 _几天_ 。

他慢慢地加上了第三根手指，尽自己的最大努力确保不会弄疼克鲁利。他旋转着手指，张开它们，彻底下定了决心。他的动作惹得克鲁利不耐烦地呜咽起来。

“拜托，天使， _求你_ ……”

亚茨拉斐尔露出一个非常不天使的微笑，问道，“求我怎样？”

克鲁利咬紧牙关，抬起尖锐的下巴，为天使 _已经_ 让他开始哀求气恼不已。他皱着眉头，没有回答。

亚茨拉斐尔只是微微一笑，手指继续以折磨人的缓慢打开克鲁利，调整着角度，偶尔轻触那神奇的一点。“求我怎样？”他过了片刻后再次轻声问道。他不知道恶魔因为什么才会说出它，而他无比 _需要_ 他说。

克鲁利的嘴抿得更紧了，尴尬而恼怒。亚茨拉斐尔知道自己的耐心和自制力都比克鲁利要强得多，而且毫无疑问地确定自己一定会赢得这场意志之战。他那张天使的面庞上浮现出一个邪恶的笑容。

亚茨拉斐尔的手指在恶魔体内停了下来，期待恶魔能有所反应，成功地让那对翘臀晃动起来。

“天使，”克鲁利再次不耐烦地抱怨道。

“怎么了？你想要什么，亲爱的？我想听你大声说出来。为我说出来吧，求你了。”

“请你操我！”克鲁利脱口而出。“你这个嘶嘶嘶邪恶的小混蛋！”

亚茨拉斐尔的脸变得更红了，他急促地喘息着，那些字眼让他浑身发热。他完全抽出手指，向前靠去。他把鸡巴对准了克鲁利的入口，但又被一阵羞涩集中，无力促使自己前进。

克鲁利喘息着，感受到湿润的龟头顶着自己的穴口。他扭着身子靠近，不耐烦地等待亚茨拉斐尔进入。当他发现天使没有 _立刻_ 动作，他情不自禁地再次呜咽出声。

“天使，求你， _求你_ 操我。”他呻吟着，往下推去，渴望被刺穿。他从来没有想过自己会这样，从来没有想过会有另一个存在，不论是人类还是不朽者，会让自己变成这样。但这就是他现在的样子，两腿张开，恳求着、命令着被占有。

“哦，克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔低声喃喃，他的肉体终于压倒了他的意志，向前一压，非常非常缓慢地进入了克鲁利柔软的身体。“你求饶的样子 _真是_ 让人无法抗拒。”

克鲁利哭喊了一声作为回应，他还是很紧，为自己竟能被如此完全填满而震惊，然而依然想要 _更多_ 。他抬高臀部，让亚茨拉斐尔进得更深，感受龟头搔刮过那处神经；他的身体在快感中颤抖，一寸寸地再次攀上高潮。

亚茨拉斐尔插入的时候已经硬得要命了，这份不可思议的紧致带来的新鲜快感很快就会让他失去控制。“哦，克鲁利，你真是太棒了，如此神圣。”他喘息着。他的动作缓慢而谨慎。

克鲁利脸色通红，不知道该作何回应。当亚茨拉斐尔开始温柔地努力开拓，慢慢地抽插时，他能感觉到汗水从自己的脸颊上滑落。这种快感对于他们俩都是完全陌生的。

亚茨拉斐尔抬高克鲁利的臀部，微微抬起，好握得更紧。他调整着角度，稍稍倾斜，一遍又一遍地对着那束神经抽插，下定决心一次也不能错过。

“哦——哦是嘶嘶嘶的，天使，求你，用力点，茨拉……”克鲁利向下伸出手去，抓住他的屁股，催促他加快动作。他双腿紧紧缠在亚茨拉斐尔的腰上。

亚茨拉斐尔呻吟着，努力想放慢速度，知道自己的高潮已经很近了，但他却想让此刻永远持续下去。“我 _爱_ 你这样喊我，”他喘着粗气承认道，直视克鲁利的双眼，想要无声地告诉他，这对他有多么重要。

“茨拉，”克鲁利立刻喘息着说，默默地暗自为天使的反应而快乐。他无视了亚茨拉斐尔明显故意用上的那个词。如果这样就能阻止这个天使说出那三个危险的字眼，他可以如他所愿，喊多少次茨拉都可以。他的手抓紧了亚茨拉斐尔的屁股，想让他加快速度，却没能成功。

“别嘶嘶嘶玩了，”他呜咽着说。“求你！”

“我不想就这样结束，”亚茨拉斐尔喘着气承认道，“我也快到了。”

“用力些。”克鲁利坚持道，向他靠近。他无比渴望摸摸自己的鸡巴，但他害怕自己只用摸一两下就会射了，而在亚茨拉斐尔射之前他绝对不要这样。

他没有考虑到亚茨拉斐尔钢铁般的意志力。

亚茨拉斐尔已经 _彻底_ 下定决心要让这一切尽可能地延长。他还不太确定他们俩之间到底发生了什么，所以他 _必须得_ 细细品尝，以防万一。那几百年没有恶魔在眼前潜伏的日子，仍然让他耿耿于怀。他必须记住每一次触碰，每一丝声音和每一个反应。他把脸埋在克鲁利的颈弯，温柔地吻他，品尝着他的皮肤，享受着那份香甜的丁香的味道。他搂住克鲁利薄薄的肩膀，保持着稳定的节奏。

“哦， _克鲁利_ ……”他对着他的脖子低声说道，“你 _真是_ 太美妙了。”

克鲁利无力回应他的话语。他的整个身体绷紧了，如同箭在弦上，随时都有可能折断。他意识到自己在啜泣，然而却无法让自己停下。

亚茨拉斐尔在他能忍受的范围持续了很久很久，然后才开始慢慢加快速度。

“哦，嘶嘶嘶是的。”克鲁利嘶嘶道，他的速度加快了，终于 _足够_ 满足他了，每一下抽插都精准地撞上那点，让他全身瘫软。他的手摸索着亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛和后背，沉浸在他的柔软中。他们一起晃动着，合为一体，完美地配合着彼此的抽插。

“ _是嘶嘶嘶的_ ……再用力点， _求你_ ，我 _快嘶嘶嘶到了_ …… _求你，茨拉_ ！”

克鲁利的呼吸很不稳定。亚茨拉斐尔终于向他的恳求屈服了，加大了抽插的力度，进得更深，更快，更用力。他的身体本能地作出了 **努力** ，完美地维持着他剧烈的节奏，远远超出了这具人类身体所能坚持的时长。

突然之间，这一切终于太过超过，克鲁利没被爱抚就射了，精液喷洒在他们的胸膛上。他全身抽搐，每一块肌肉都在紧缩，声音破碎，哭喊出声。他的利爪深深陷入亚茨拉斐尔的后背，划出两道伤口。

克鲁利高潮时突然绷紧的肌肉紧紧环绕住他，加上他在自己身下在狂乱的快感中颤抖的景象，夺去了亚茨拉斐尔小心保持的全部自制力。他的臀部猛然向前一挺，尽可能地深深插入，用力推进，叫着克鲁利的名字，射进他的身体里。

他瘫软在地，全身作痛。他沉重地喘息，拔出自己，发出一声无比淫秽的吮吸声，就像是克鲁利的身体不愿意放他离开。

他倒在地上，翻身躺下。当克鲁利转过身来，趴在他的肩上，用一条腿缠住他，满足地叹了口气的时候，他感觉十分惊喜。

他知道自己必须回伦敦去，而且很快就得出发，但还是把他的恶魔拉进怀里，抱紧他，享受着这一刻。即使明天就是世界末日，他也会永远拥有这一刻，而且他会把每一个细节都深深刻印在记忆中。

~

1794 年

伦敦

苏活区

“我们关门了！”当他听到敲门声的时候，亚茨拉斐尔高声喊道。他看了一眼时钟。都快九点了，谁还会在这个时候 _想_ 买书呢？

敲门声还在继续。亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，放下茶杯，向门走去，喊道，“不好意思，我们关门了。”说不定 ta 只是没有听到。

敲门声还在继续。亚茨拉斐尔皱起眉头，动身去开门。某人在 _自找苦吃_ ，他非得好好（礼貌地）说教一通。

他拉开门，愁容立刻变成一个惊喜的、灿烂的笑脸，照亮了他的整张面庞。一个身材修长的恶魔靠在门框上，一如既往地漫不经心，眼睛隐藏在一副新款墨镜之后，比他以前戴过的款式遮掩得还要彻底。

“哦，亲爱的克鲁利！”亚茨拉斐尔稍稍顿了一会，有些诧异。“请一定要进来。”他隆重地做了个手势。“让我去取些酒来。”

克鲁利漫步走进书店，两手插在口袋里，四下环视积满灰尘的书堆。“可爱的小店。”他干巴巴地评论道。“需要再来点绿植之类的。”

“这会儿有点乱。”亚茨拉斐尔说道，他开始失去镇定，有点慌乱。他推开书桌上成堆的纸页，翻找着之前打开的那瓶红酒。自巴黎一别，他们已经有好几个月没见面了。他能感觉到自己的脸开始泛红，脑海里不由自主地回想起他们在那座城市边缘一座大宅的地板上纠缠在一起的画面。

“我这边已经把我派回伦敦了。”克鲁利一边说道，一边在他的书架间漫步，四下溜达，姿态有点儿鬼鬼祟祟，漠不关心地看着四周的书堆。“从明天开始。你肯定是在这里 _行善_ 过了头了。”他停了下来，随手捡起一本书，看了看封面，然后又看了看封底，立刻丢下了它。“不过，分配给我的那套公寓明天才能入住。说不定你这儿有空闲的沙发可以让我睡上一夜？”他没说自己在巴黎的那个住处仍然属于他，其实，他可以一直等到周末再优哉游哉地过来这里。

“呃，当然，亲爱的。这儿有一张非常舒适的沙发。”他犹豫片刻。“或许，要是你喜欢的话，我还有一张床可供你使用。”克鲁利扬起了眉毛，突然间，亚茨拉斐尔觉得房间里有些太过温暖。“要是上面有点灰尘的话，我很抱歉，我不怎么用它。”克鲁利周身散发着一股他不怎么辨认得出的紧张气氛。他觉得自己像一只被猎捕的兔子，而克鲁利在店里转来转去，一副自己才是这儿的主人的模样。

“用不着。”克鲁利小声嘀咕，几乎是在自言自语。他终于停下了脚步，直视天使。他的脸上缓缓浮现出一丝笑意，这诡异的笑容让亚茨拉斐尔清晰地回想起了自己在罗马请求他允许自己诱惑他吃牡蛎时，他露出的表情。他沉默不语，走近了一点点。那抹坏笑依然停留在他的嘴角，吸引了亚茨拉斐尔的全部注意力。亚茨拉斐尔真希望自己能看到恶魔的眼睛。戴着那副墨镜，他根本就分辨不出他到底在想什么。亚茨拉斐尔怀疑这就是问题所在。

他们俩之间的距离只有几英尺，面对面地站在一起。空气中弥漫着紧张的气氛，几乎要闪起火花。亚茨拉斐尔微微拧了一下手，想不出该说什么。

然后，就像两块强力的磁石被放到一起，他们同时向前踏出一步，几乎撞在一起，嘴唇疯狂地互相啃噬，身体紧紧地相贴，差点撞倒对方。他们唇舌交缠，耻骨在彼此身上磨蹭，硬邦邦的阴茎抵在一起。

“我好想你，”亚茨拉斐尔在亲吻的间隙喘息着说，他的灵晕积极地散发着爱意，手臂紧紧搂在克鲁利的腰间。

克鲁利没有回答，但他那副戒备的表情明显软化了一点，他的吻变得更加热情，而这就是亚茨拉斐尔需要的全部。亚茨拉斐尔伸手摘下那副墨镜，扔到桌上。克鲁利看起来被他的大胆吓了一跳，但没说什么。亚茨拉斐尔爱怜地看向那双金色的眼瞳，抚摸着他的赭色长发。

“你刚才说的床在哪里？”克鲁利问，双手向下探去，紧紧地握住天使的屁股，他的声音低沉而紧绷，甚至有些慌乱。

“楼——楼上，”天使喘息着回答。恶魔炙热的双手抚摸着他。那种被 _追猎_ 的感觉又回来了，而且还加剧了。他感到自己的身体本能地想要动弹不得，他奋力反抗，惊讶于这股冲动。

他领着他走到一扇门边，打开门，爬上楼梯。克鲁利 _紧紧_ 跟在他身后，双眼毫不羞耻地盯着在眼前晃动的那对丰满的屁股。亚茨拉斐尔能感受到那双澄黄的双眼在自己身上灼烧，他真希望自己刚刚直接告诉克鲁利该往那里走，然后跟在他身后。那样不会更合乎礼仪吗？他永远也想不起来了。

他们一踏上平地，克鲁利就从后面抱住他，压在亚茨拉斐尔的背上，硬邦邦的鸡巴重重地压在他的股间。亚茨拉斐尔为他的不耐烦而脸红了，但也感到受宠若惊。“我以为你想要一张床，亲爱的，但如果你——”

克鲁利把他压到墙上，在他身上磨蹭着，鸡巴向他的股间抽插，利齿深深陷入他脖颈的皮肤。他浑身发烫。亚茨拉斐尔被撞得微微踮起脚趾，弓起背，大口大口地喘着气，他想要得 _要命_ ，硬得发疼。当克鲁利突然放开他的时候，他几乎要感到一丝失望。

“是的——床。床在哪儿？”他想掩饰自己轻微的结巴，但失败了。

亚茨拉斐尔又打开了一扇门，一张舒适但颇有灰尘的床占据了大部分的空间。这个小房间看起来极为简陋，一点也不像是有人住过的样子。他先走了进去，试图拂去毯子上的灰尘，为这个房间的状况有些尴尬。他偶尔会在床上看书，但那已经是很久以前了。

“别费劲了。”克鲁利说，打了个响指，把除了床单以外的所有织物都胡乱堆到地上。“坐下。”他轻声说，语气几近命令，指了指床的边缘。他走到门边，专注地看着他。

亚茨拉斐尔立刻坐到床边，被克鲁利看向他的 _严厉_ 的眼神所震撼。克鲁利散发出一股强力的控制感，作为被控制的目标，他感到既陶醉又有些害怕。一秒钟的时间似乎被无限延长了，克鲁利几乎蜷起身体，盘踞着。

然后他 _出手_ 了。

亚茨拉斐尔发现自己平躺在床上，恶魔压在他身上，双方都赤身裸体。克鲁利盘旋着，跨坐在他身上，跪坐着啃咬他的脖子，吻着他的锁骨，牢牢地把他的双手摁住，定在头顶上方。

“转过去。”克鲁利悄声下令。亚茨拉斐尔发现自己迫不及待地服从了，主动张开双腿，弓起背，呈上自己的身体。不止是克鲁利正被狂热的欲求驱动。

克鲁利为天使毫不掩饰、肆无忌惮的屈服迸发出一阵古怪的声音。

“操，”他骂道，把天使的双手牢牢固定在头顶。“我要嘶嘶嘶狠狠地操你，茨拉。”他嘶声说道。

亚茨拉斐尔对着床单呻吟着，表示赞同，把自己的双腿分得更开，膝盖用力，微微抬高，急切地期待着那些修长的手指。

但他却感受到克鲁利圆钝的鸡巴在他的穴口徘徊，立刻感到有些害怕。但它快速地插入的时候，他尖叫起来，因为害怕疼痛而屏住呼吸。他立刻意识到克鲁利用上了奇迹把他扩张到足以吞下自己，而且他已经抹好了润滑油。

他在惊讶中喘息着，恐惧立刻化为了一股纯粹的兴奋的热流，流淌过他的全身。克鲁利强烈的、原始的、迫不及待地想 _立刻_ 拥有他的 _欲求_ 从他身上散发出来，亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到它在他身上脉动，深入骨髓。

克鲁利插入他的身体，充分利用他松弛的穴口，他的抽插很快就变得狠厉。他一手紧握住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，维持住平衡。另一只手抓着他的臀部，稳住他颤抖的身体。锋利的指甲陷进他的皮肤，亚茨拉斐尔神志不清，渴盼着其中一个之间能狠狠地挖进去，给他留下一个月牙形的印记，好留待他日后珍藏。

亚茨拉斐尔曲起身子抵住他，向后摇摆，难以置信又无比尴尬地发现自己已经快要高潮了，他的鸡巴在粗糙的床单上跳动，臀部颤动。那种…… _神交_ ……被用奇迹扩张，做好准备……他的整个身体都在不受控制地颤抖着。

“我——我要——”克鲁利开始喘息，突然之间，亚茨拉斐尔毫无预兆地射了，浑身颤抖，穴口猛然收紧，环绕住克鲁利，他喘息着回应，抓得更紧，抽插得越发用力，深深地射在亚茨拉斐尔里面，尖牙埋进了亚茨拉斐尔的颈肉。他咬牙呻吟着，每一块肌肉都崩得紧紧的。

他们蜷缩在一起，依然连在一起。克鲁利用舌头舔舐着那块咬痕，看到淤青已经开始形成，他低声说，“我也想你，茨拉。”

距离克鲁利敲响店门，到他狂乱地高潮，深深射进他的天使体内，仅仅过去了十七分钟。

~

1862 年

伦敦

圣詹姆士公园

_“要是他们知道我在亲敌——”_

_“亲敌？”_

_“好吧，你想用什么词形容都可以。”_

_“……我有很多人可以亲近，天使，我不需要你！”_

_“显然，我深有同感！”_

亚茨拉斐尔暴跳如雷，转身离开，比他记忆中的任何一次都更加愤怒。他不敢相信克鲁利竟然 _胆敢_ 向他索要圣水。他不 _在乎_ 他想要来干嘛。这实在太过危险，他根本不敢考虑。只要一滴，就能完全摧毁克鲁利的整个存在。而如果亚茨拉斐尔被逮住给了恶魔这种东西，他绝对会 **堕落** 的。

他走进自己的书店，把门关上，上了锁。他走到水壶前，神思恍惚地沏了茶，根本没想过自己要喝茶。克鲁利怎么 _敢_ 向他要这个？这不同于偷偷摸摸的亲吻，秘密的拥抱，甚至是禁忌的性爱。这会是对天堂的彻底背叛，而且对恶魔的存在也是一个无比真实的威胁。克鲁利为什么要这样烦扰他，既然答案显然会是拒绝？

他咬住下唇，思绪开始陷入困惑。难道 _这_ 一直都属于克鲁利的游戏的一环？为了得到他想要的武器，等待了这么漫长的时间？他的一部分意识到这是在胡思乱想，但怀疑的种子已经种下。莫非这就是克鲁利不肯让他说出自己感受的原因吗？难道这就是他总是在感情上保持着若即若离的原因，即便他们已经在一起六十年了？

他颤抖着喝了一口杯中的茶水，忽略了脸颊上滚落的泪水，勉强忍住彻底崩溃、放声哭泣的冲动。

他放下茶杯，打开一瓶威士忌。

那天深夜，当熟悉的而执着的敲门声再次响起时，他彻底忽略了它。第二天他还是没有理会。第三天夜里，不再有敲门声了。

一周过后，当店门开着，几个顾客浏览着货架时，克鲁利走了进来，双手插在口袋里，重重地踏下步子。

亚茨拉斐尔蜷缩在桌后的座椅上，悄悄地冲他皱起眉头。克鲁利随意地靠在桌上，微微靠着桌角，低头看着他，带着一丝紧张。

“我明天就要去勘察加[①]了。”他随口说。“不确定要去多久。可能得好一阵子。”

一把利刃刺穿了亚茨拉斐尔的心脏，如鲠在喉。 _不，求你，不要离开我_ ，他想立刻说出口，可他还是很愤怒，怒火让他无法开口。他忍住了伸手的冲动，绝望地想摘下他脸上的墨镜，摔碎它们，或是扯下他的身子吻他。他不知道哪种选项听起来更诱人。这真有可能是现实吗？这一定是个诡计。

“只是觉得你会想知道。”克鲁利说，他的声音和姿势都很平淡。

亚茨拉斐尔咬紧牙关。克鲁利站起身来，一副自己说过的每一句话都毫无意义的表情。

“好吧，我希望你玩得愉快。”亚茨拉斐尔终于说道，他的声音比自己的本意还要冷淡。他的胃蜷紧了。痛苦和悔恨漫过他的身体，他希望自己的脸没有流露太多。这不就是个让他重新和克鲁利开始说话的策略吗？一定是这样。对吧？

克鲁利转过身去，往门边迈了几步。他停住脚步，回过头来，语气中带着一丝悲伤。“那么，再见了，茨拉。”

这是克鲁利第一次在他们还穿着衣服的时候呼唤这个名字。亚茨拉斐尔的心紧紧地揪了起来，他一时怔住了。“我爱你”，这句从未说出的禁忌的话语一直都默默地飘荡在这个名字周围。此刻，克鲁利用上了它，他的目标明确，意图明显。所有怀疑的胡思乱想都瞬间消失了。克鲁利真的要出发前往世界的另一头了。

亚茨拉斐尔绝望地希望他不必离开伦敦，希望他至少能留下过夜，希望 _至少_ 能有一个吻别，但他的身体却在椅子里纹丝不动，喉咙因痛苦而紧缩，闭口不言。说真的，那么做有什么好处呢？只是推迟不可避免的离别时刻吗？克鲁利要 _走了_ ，而且据他们所知，他可能几百年都不会回来。然后呢？克鲁利会不会为要求他 **堕落** 而道歉，然后让他帮忙摧毁自己？他的思绪混乱不堪。

克鲁利等了一会儿，确定亚茨拉斐尔什么也不会回应，大步走出了书店。

店里的几个顾客感到一股奇怪的能量，立刻想起在别处还要要事处理，统统离开了。亚茨拉斐尔在他们身后锁上店门，把挂牌转到关门那面，终于倾泻出自己的痛苦和悲伤。他瘫倒在地，蜷缩着身子，泣不成声。

~

克鲁利怒气冲冲地走在苏活区的街道上，咬牙切齿，苦涩而愤怒。几个人类赶紧走向街道的另一边躲开他。他当然知道亚茨拉斐尔会拒绝给他圣水，而他曾期待过用言辞说服他。他甚至期待过会为此产生的戏谑与争执。他根本没想过亚茨拉斐尔会对他闭门不见，而他绝对没有想到自己每晚的敲门会被无视，更何况是两次。

他对亚茨拉斐尔把他们之间的关系说成是 _亲敌_ 感到无比恼怒。倒不是说他肯承认他们之间有什么关系。 _协议-关系_ 。他为亚茨拉斐尔的话，也为自己的态度皱起眉头。

这次去往这颗破星球另一头的任务来的时机糟糕透顶。要是他能留在伦敦，他确信自己可以修补好和亚茨拉斐尔之间的关系，就算需要花上一段时间。现在看来完全不可能了。他得被迫在勘察加半岛待多久？

他的喉咙紧缩，拼命忍住突然涌出的泪水。他内心深处的苦涩浮上水面，拒绝被忽视。他终于到达了自己的公寓，刚刚勉强进门，泪水就滚滚而下。孤独在他心头涌动，令他无法呼吸。他绝望地希冀亚茨拉斐尔当时能够站起身来，跟着他走出商店，至少给他一个吻别，说些 _什么_ 。

他容许自己靠在门背上轻声啜泣，微微摇晃着身体，感觉到亚茨拉斐尔眼中的每一丝愤怒都在不断刺痛他的心。他羞于表露这份软弱，即使此刻，在他空荡荡的公寓里，谁都看不到他的这幅模样。他只哭了几分钟，就强压下泪水，把所有翻腾的情绪都压下去，努力重新控制住自己。他擦干泪水，强迫自己再次挂上那副熟悉的冷漠假面。

职责在召唤。

[①] 位于俄罗斯东北角，东临白令海峡及北太平洋。


	4. 英剧得令人恼火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这就是你还嘶嘶嘶穿着衣服的原因？就因为你还在生我的气？”

1941 年

伦敦

自克鲁利离开，已经过去 89 年了。不过亚茨拉斐尔当然没数算过日子。完全没有。他只是……碰巧知道。

恶魔在城里的时候，几乎每晚都会来敲门，当门前归于寂静，无望的孤独感笼罩着他。他们通常会先喝上一两杯，然后是棒极了的性爱，最后克鲁利总会在他的床上睡着。有一次，亚茨拉斐尔开始认真考虑让克鲁利直接搬来住在这儿。这么多年来，他在亚茨拉斐尔床上睡觉的次数比在他自己床上的多得多，而既然他不住，却还留着那套公寓，这显得有点傻。他本以为这无关紧要。而且，亚茨拉斐尔有一种感觉，如果人们注意到克鲁利在店里待了多久，他就不会那么经常留下过夜了。

他们之间的 **协议** 已经成了一种令人安心而幸福的日常。酒，寿司，在高级餐馆里爱慕地隔桌相望，优质的性爱，闲聊，画廊，恶作剧，交换职责……这是亚茨拉斐尔迄今为止经历过的最幸福的时光。亚茨拉斐尔不禁开始怀疑他们的 **协议** 是否属于伟大计划的一部分。全能的主肯定注意到了发生了什么，即便他们各自的上司似乎并没弄明白他们为什么总能不断地、不可思议地成功阻扰对方。亚茨拉斐尔常常想，不知 **她** 对他们在一起有什么看法。要是 **她** 不同意的话， **她** 难道不会显明自己的态度吗？

当这一切断然结束，那种震惊与心痛令他无法承受。亚茨拉斐尔哀恸了很久。他痛苦极了，失落不已。他努力了很久，想要继续生活，可他就是做不到。他满心悔恨，无比希望那天他们吵过架后克鲁利来敲门的时候，自己有去应门。那阵敲门声有时在他开店之前响起，有时待他关店之后才来，不论何时，它都能让他感到安心。他痛恨自己心中的愿望，总是想着最终能有一天，敲门声响起，克鲁利大摇大摆地走进店里，一把将自己推倒。说真的，许这种愿太傻了，可他还是忍不住。

当丁香烟被发明出来时，它给了他一点抚慰。有时候，他整晚坐在床上，不停地抽着烟，向窗外吐出烟雾，望着满天繁星，失魂落魄。这种被丁香浸泡过的烟卷是他能找到的最接近克鲁利皮肤味道的东西。这不过是份可悲的替代品，但它还是起了点作用。当他沉浸在悲伤中的时候，就连书本也无法引起他的兴趣。他很长时间都没法开店，尤其在刚开始的时候。有传言说他要关门了。很好。

丁香烟或许可以舒缓他对丁香味的渴望，但它们无助于他对肌肤相触的渴求，而且看来没有任何东西能帮他。偶尔会有人试图接近他，有时是书店的顾客，有时是他外出购物时遇见的陌生人。他们会假意拂去他外套上的“灰尘”，或是把手放在他的手上，借此调情。短暂的肢体接触只会让他猛然想起自己的失落，旧日的伤痛重新浮现，他有时会为此瑟瑟发抖许多天。他绝望地渴求触碰与爱意，然而来自克鲁利以外的任何触碰与爱意都只是单纯的折磨。

这份痛苦从未消退，但几十年后，它潜藏到了他的心底，让他有力气每天在店里忙活，完成上级指派的任务，有时候过得还挺快活。但每一次他以为自己已经痊愈时，就会有什么东西让他想起克鲁利，然后那份伤痛又会重获新生。他在橱柜里头找到了一只第一次世博会时的水晶酒杯，它让他彻底崩溃。他们当然一起去了，喝得酩酊大醉，甚至大着胆子，不顾一切地在衣帽间里做了些极不得体的事情。那是个难忘的夜晚。克鲁利非要留下那对杯子，明显是想拿来做纪念，但他们都知道这肯定是他偷来的。亚茨拉斐尔对此不赞许地咂舌。他第二天在自己的厨房里发现了它，放在柜台上，边上放着一瓶他曾说过想尝尝的新款红酒。他柔肠百转，心中一阵悸动，而这份悸动与罪恶毫无关系。

几十年、几百年、几千年的相知相惜，随时随意地踏入彼此的生活，留下了无尽的残余，比如偷来的玻璃杯，特定的乐曲，或者哪瓶美酒，数之不尽。每当伤口似乎完全愈合了，就会有什么东西撕裂它，他又得从头开始愈合。愈合，再愈合，一遍又一遍，这让他疲惫不堪。

他有时会半夜蜷缩在床上，从未入眠，假装恶魔还在自己的身边。他无法自拔。这份幻想通常以哭泣告终。他常常要等到第二天，不得不去街角的进口烟草店再买些丁香烟时才能停下。

他试图埋头工作，转移自己的注意力，他与当地的作家交朋友，之后又为 **大战** 尽力。他发现自己最近被一个英国卧底招募了，他们试图扳倒一个纳粹集团。这听起来挺刺激的，而且似乎给了他一种缺失已久的成就感和目标感。

~

亚茨拉斐尔在教堂门口停下脚步，闻到了一股丁香的味道。他环顾着教堂的院子，思索着它的来源。他摸摸自己衣服前袋里的丁香烟，想着大概是它散发的味道，然而却发现自己把烟落在了店里。说不定是教堂在熏香里加了丁香。他皱起眉头看着四周，希望自己没有在许愿。

他打开门，下定决心。他还有善行要做。

~

_“你到这里来做什么？”_

_“阻止你惹上麻烦！”_

_“安东尼·J·克鲁利先生。久仰大名。”_

_“安东尼？”_

_“你不喜欢吗？”_

_“不，不，我可没那么说……我会逐渐习惯它的。”_

~

当亚茨拉斐尔看到克鲁利走进教堂、疼得蹦来蹦去的时候，他的心跳停滞了。先是痛苦的失落，然后是困惑，接着是恼怒（这个恶魔到底是 _什么时候_ 回英格兰的，而且他究竟 _为什么_ 还不来店里转转？），然后是一阵幸福的、耀眼的宽慰： _他还在地球上，他回伦敦了，而且不知道为什么，有如奇迹降临，他又来救我了_ 。他拼命地用尽自己所有的意志力，不让这些情绪表露在脸上。

~

当炸弹落下，亚茨拉斐尔的全部注意力都集中在努力提醒自己的身体，他们完全没有问题，非常感谢，然后在高热、烈焰、弹片和砖块爆炸的漩涡中呆呆地站在原地。

~

“ _你刚刚真是太贴心了_ 。”

“ _闭嘴吧_ 。”克鲁利说道，脸上带着一丝微不可察的笑容，亚茨拉斐尔为此心头一痛。

“ _真的。至少这样就不用写报告了……哦，我的书！我把书的事情完全忘记了！哦，它们肯定都被炸——_ ”

“ _来自我的一个恶魔小奇迹。载你回家_ ？”

亚茨拉斐尔的心飞快地跳了起来。他觉得自己肯定听到了音乐声在某处响起，他勉强控制住自己不要像个婴儿一样哭起来。他简直不敢相信。克鲁利不仅救了他，还救了他的宝贝书籍。这不正是最 _克鲁利_ 式的礼物吗，简洁，周到， _完美无缺_ ？这一切难道不比亚茨拉斐尔一直以来想象的，恶魔对自己犯过的任何过失的道歉都要来得更好吗？

他步履蹒跚，跟着克鲁利走过几个街区，在一辆漂亮的黑色宾利车前停下。克鲁利钻进车里的姿势如此熟练而悠闲，无言地表明他已经拥有这辆车很长时间了，尽管车子看起来新得像是刚出厂。

亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地坐进副驾。车子的引擎发动了，克鲁利皱着眉头挂着档。

“我的脚被烧伤了，开车没什么意思。你店里会不会刚好有烧伤膏？不知道我能不能用奇迹治愈圣伤。我那么干说不定很危险。“

亚茨拉斐尔开了口。用这种方式开启对话还真够有趣的。“呃——我很怀疑我有没有烧伤膏。”他从未用过这种东西。他仅有的灼伤都来自克鲁利，而他从未做过任何事情去加快那些伤口 _愈合_ 的速度。“说不定我有些橄榄油。或者，我想试试，能不能亲自做点什么。”

“难道他们不会注意到你用奇迹治愈了一个恶魔吗？”

“嗯，大战当前，他们还真不会注意到。我们来检查一下你的伤口，我看看有没有什么我能做的。你又一次救了我。至少这是我能报答你的。”

“别那么说。”

“我就要说。除了车子，谁都听不到这些话，而且我看得出来你们俩关系好得很。你救了我。 _而且_ 你还救了我的 _书_ 。”亚茨拉斐尔的语气清楚地表明了，对他来说，哪一项更重要，更让他感动。

克鲁利怒视着路面，开车速度快得 _过了头_ ，亚茨拉斐尔很不喜欢这样。当他们转弯时，亚茨拉斐尔发现自己不自觉地抓紧了仪表盘。

“你 _非得_ 开得这么快吗？”他紧张地吞了口口水。“你什么时候回伦敦的？”

克鲁利不置可否地哼了一声，耸了耸肩膀。亚茨拉斐尔真希望自己能看清那双藏在墨镜下的美丽的金瞳。

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔开口了，对于自己的问题被无视不怎么高兴。一只手伸过来捏了捏他的膝盖，他住了口。

克鲁利看了他一眼，脸上终于浮现出一个笑容，他的声音很温柔。“等我们回店里再说。我会尽快开到那里的。希望你那有酒。”

“我当然有。”亚茨拉斐尔回答，放下了一点戒备。他的心跳为身上的那只手加快了，那些指尖轻轻地压进了他的膝盖内侧。有那么一瞬间，一切就仿佛这个恶魔从未离开，他们过去舒适的幸福日常的云彩仿佛又洒落在车里，那云彩照耀了他们的整个十九世纪初。亚茨拉斐尔短暂地忘记了所有那些疑虑，他的心脏为这熟悉的安心而作痛，难以置信这竟是真的，他几乎怀疑自己其实已经在刚刚的大爆炸里被无形体化了，而现在的一切不过是他的灵魂飘荡回天堂的路上所见的幻觉。

剩下的一路上，克鲁利只有在要换挡的时候才会放开手。每一次引擎咆哮着加速过后，那只手就会立刻回到亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖上。不知道为什么，他的手散发出一股强烈的感觉，它属于那里，事情终于回到了正轨，回到了它该待的地方。

那股温柔的触碰也刚好足够点燃亚茨拉斐尔的血液，显著地激起了他对亲近的渴求。亚茨拉斐尔发现自己目不转睛，一眨不眨地盯着腿上那只优雅而修长的手。他感觉自己在裤子底下微微硬了，他拼命地想转移注意力，想想其他的东西，什么都好，只要不是这些按压在他身上的久违的、如此熟悉的指尖。可他的潜意识却决意要提醒他那些手指对他做过的所有事情，而且还是按照时间顺序，以及它还迫切地希望那些手指能再做一遍，马上就做。他的思绪飘荡着，回忆接踵而至，细节丰富，那些灵活的手指从在罗马的一只凳子上大胆地抚摸他大腿内侧的皮肤开始，一直到他们在圣詹姆士公园的那次争吵的前天夜里松开他的屁股而终。

亚茨拉斐尔看向窗外，试图重新集中精神，试图忽略自己跳动的勃起，绝望地乞求克鲁利正专心看着飞快后退的路面，没有注意到他的…… _状况_ 。他得找回自制力。他非要得到答案不可。他试着闭上双眼，可他们在一起时的那些画面，那些片段—— _看着镜中自己下巴上灼伤的吻痕，恶魔的翅膀在快感中不由自主地砰然绽放，在他乞求更多的时候第一次把鸡巴埋进克鲁利的身体里，虔诚地抚摸自己胸前四道利爪划破的伤口愈合的痕迹，分离之后被用奇迹扩张以便马上就能被操，一起逛过卢浮宫之后克鲁利的指尖在餐桌下抚过他的大腿并且片刻不停地继续向上，在世博会的一个衣帽间里克鲁利突然双膝跪地，在西班牙的一间旧书店里被克鲁利拉进怀里偷吻、感受到他的指尖划过自己的头皮_ ——所有的这一切，都在亚茨拉斐尔的眼皮后面重演，就像一部老旧的默片。他不知道自己的意志力上哪儿去了。克鲁利从来没有 _这么_ 快、 _这么_ 轻易地潜入自己的心底过。

他们一到书店，亚茨拉斐尔就直接把他领上了楼。他把次卧改造成了自己的小休息室。看星星视野最好的窗户就在这一侧。他曾以为，这样就能阻止自己一直坐在床上，这对他也许有好处。几张舒适的扶手椅摆放在长沙发周围，主要是为了好看，因为亚茨拉斐尔从未有过能上楼的访客。亚茨拉斐尔找来一瓶红酒，打开盖子，往每个杯子里都倒了很多。

他们有些尴尬地站着，不太确定该不该一起坐下。克鲁利先做出了决定，他躺倒在沙发上，长腿乱伸，占据了 _所有_ 空间。亚茨拉斐尔叹了一口气，打开窗户，点燃了一支香烟。说实在的，他今天累坏了。

“你在抽什么？”克鲁利问。

“丁香烟。他们把烟草和丁香混在一起，味道挺好的。你要来一支吗？”

“行，我试试。”克鲁利嘟囔着，从天使手上接过一支，他们的手指轻擦而过。亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸微微一滞。克鲁利的表情没有丝毫变化，但脖子上的皮肤变粉了一些。

亚茨拉斐尔为他点上烟，努力掩藏住双手的颤抖。烟雾旋绕着克鲁利的面庞升起，天使猛然想起在法国时克鲁利的脸在高热中冒烟的场景。亚茨拉斐尔发现自己脸红了，他立刻转过身去，摆弄着酒杯。他得找回自制力。

“你什么时候回伦敦的？”他又问了一边，决心一定要让他好好回答。

“好吧，呃……”克鲁利停顿了一会儿，长长地吸了一口烟，吹出几个烟圈，显然想逃避这个问题。

亚茨拉斐尔扬起了眉毛。恼火在他的心中积聚，从他的声音中溢出。“你回来有好一阵子了吧，对吗？”

“我是说……”又拖着不肯回答。亚茨拉斐尔差不多开始后悔给他香烟了。看着克鲁利的嘴唇卷起，叼着烟支，这让他的想象力开始狂奔，而这实在是太让人分心了。

“多久了，克鲁利？”他的声音坚毅如铁。

“可能有一年了，或许两年……”克鲁利不知道自己 _到底_ 是什么时候失去了对亚茨拉斐尔撒谎的能力，然后他的大脑立刻烦躁地向他提供了准确日期：公元 41 年。

“ _克鲁利_ ，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音很低沉。“你 _为什么_ 没来找我？”

克鲁利满不在乎的冷漠模样立刻消失了，他的声音平静而冷淡。“我以为你不想见我，”他对着酒杯嘀咕道。他一口饮尽杯中的酒液，给自己又倒了一杯。

“克鲁利，”亚茨拉斐尔又说了一遍，但他的声音已经失去了之前的气势。他挣扎着寻找词句，他很少有过说不出话来的时候。

“还有，”克鲁利补了一句，语气又恢复了轻松随意，“我有来找过你。我确定了你还在这儿，而且过得不错。我已经来过几……好几次了。你没注意到而已。”

亚茨拉斐尔张开了嘴。好几次？说真的，那到底是什么意思？“所以，你的意思是说，你一直在跟踪我。”

“行吧， _跟踪_ ，这个字眼可真难听，我只是……有点，算是，在你店铺的附近区域 _巡逻_ 。留意……捣蛋鬼和无赖。”

“那么，你就是在留意你自己咯？”

克鲁利心不在焉地咧嘴一笑，扯动了亚茨拉斐尔的心弦。为什么克鲁利非要这么 _英俊_ ？这实在是让人恼火。

“这个嘛……我想你说得没错。”

亚茨拉斐尔想起了在教堂院子边上闻到的丁香味，最近确实有几次，他发现它突然闯进自己的思绪。他一直以为那是自己前袋里的丁香烟。

“所以你一直 _潜伏_ 在我的店铺附近。为什么？”

“我说过了，为了留意那些无赖。还有，你知道的，也可以说是在监视对手。你老是需要被救援。”

亚茨拉斐尔皱起了眉头。“我 _没有_ 。”

克鲁利夸张地翻了个白眼。

亚茨拉斐尔无视他的白眼，尽量不去想他说得有多对。“你为什么一直不肯进来？说真的？”

“我已经和你说过了，我以为……”

“你想错了。”亚茨拉斐尔立刻回答。他拼命克制自己不要大喊或是哭叫，嗓音沙哑。他突然感到一股幼稚的冲动，想要跺脚，于是叹了口气，坐进扶手椅中。他重重地把酒杯放在桌上。

“我知道了。”蛇又是一阵沉默，然后喝了口酒。

亚茨拉斐尔掏出另一支丁香烟，拼命忍住扑到克鲁利身上品尝真货的冲动。他的手颤抖着，拿不稳火柴，全都洒落在地板上。克鲁利倾身向前，坏笑着举起食指，指尖冒出一束小小的火花。亚茨拉斐尔皱起眉头，为克鲁利居然想讨好自己而恼火，而 _更_ 让他恼火的是，这很有效。

“卖弄。”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃道，俯身靠近燃烧着的指尖，点燃了香烟。

克鲁利靠得更近了，看着他，那股熟悉的磁力又在拉着他们互相靠近，他的坏笑差不多变成了掠食者的笑。

房间里的温度似乎上升了好几度，而这与那束小小的火花无关。亚茨拉斐尔魂不守舍地靠坐在椅背上，不知所措，知道自己的脸肯定红了。

“勘—勘察加怎么样？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，试图打破紧张的沉默。

“贫瘠、无聊，而且冷得要命。睡了很多觉。很喜欢睡觉，我。”克鲁利简要地嘀咕了几句，并不想谈这个问题。这几十年来，他一直假装自己没有生闷气，并且一直在绝对地、完全地、彻头彻尾地生闷气。他痛恨自己清醒时的每一秒钟，而且，说实在的，那样的时刻不多。他醒着的时候都在疯狂地手淫，想着那些喘息、羽毛和红润的皮肤，每一次都更加痛恨自己。这感觉就像他无法克服的弱点，一股他永远不会得到满足的渴望。

“我现在应该叫你 _安东尼_ 吗？”

克鲁利一阵大笑。“你要是开始叫我安东尼，我 _会_ 把你无形体化的。”

又是一阵沉默。克鲁利不自在地摇晃着。“我需要烧伤膏，来点橄榄油也行，要是你能帮我找找的话。”他喃喃道，脱下了鞋袜，检查自己的双脚。

克鲁利的脚底黑得就像煤炭一样，好几处都破了皮，边缘环绕着乌黑的血痂，还在潺潺地冒血。“真对不起，亲爱的，我给忘了！但你把它说得就像轻微的晒伤一样！ _克鲁利_ ！你这样怎么还能走路？”

克鲁利的脸抽搐了一下。天使总爱 _大惊小怪_ 。

“你为什么不说它其实——其实——”亚茨拉斐尔跪到地板上，捧起克鲁利的脚。他仔细地检查烧伤。“这不是烧伤膏能处理的。”他断言道，试图用另一股恼怒掩饰自己的震惊。他的指尖从两边的大脚趾划向脚跟， _感受_ 内部的伤势。伤口严重得惊人。克鲁利被他摸得打了个寒颤，本能地因为疼痛而微微后退。亚茨拉斐尔握住他的脚踝，挨个检查，他的手颤抖着。

克鲁利为亚茨拉斐尔而忍受了这种折磨，就只是为了救他。亚茨拉斐尔呼吸急促，一股原始的，熊熊燃烧的 _爱意_ 倾泻而出。既然现在他触碰到了伤口，他能感觉到克鲁利承受了多少痛苦，他无比惊讶他竟还能保持清醒。

他的手指在每只脚的脚底上下划动，慢慢地、小心地治愈它们。他先止住了血，封住裂缝，克鲁利叹息着松了一口气。亚茨拉斐尔的指尖继续描摹着，慢慢地抚平烧焦的组织，修复受损的神经，要是就这么放着不管，肯定会造成永久性的损伤。直到所有的伤口都被治愈，他还是无法停下自己的抚摸，不能自拔，他的情绪崩溃了，他将所有倾泻而出的爱意都用来治愈克鲁利的皮肤，拼命地集中精神，不让自己因为剧烈的心痛而落下眼泪。

克鲁利沉重地叹了口气，在亚茨拉斐尔的呵护下，剧痛的伤口慢慢消失，他的身体沉进沙发的靠垫里，幸福地松了一口气。疼痛消失了，可那些温柔的触摸并未停下。

亚茨拉斐尔的指尖绕着他的脚踝，抚过脚背，握住脚跟。“我真不敢相信，你竟然忍受了在圣地上行走的痛苦。你承受了 _如此_ 强烈的痛苦。为了我。”他的声音微微颤抖。所有的愤怒、恼火和沮丧都消失了。

“没那么糟糕，”克鲁利说，他的呼吸有些急促。亚茨拉斐尔的指尖抚上他的小腿内侧，一阵战栗顺着他的双腿爬向腹股沟。“我没事。”那指尖上依然冒着能量的火花。

“谢谢你。也别叫我不许谢你。这次不行。”亚茨拉斐尔对他笑了，他的眼睛明亮而清澈，显露了未曾流下的泪水。他的双手放到克鲁利的膝盖上，大拇指隔着裤子按进他的膝盖内侧。

“我没事。”克鲁利重复道，尽量不表现出他对这种感激的表现有多不满。

亚茨拉斐尔的双手继续向上移动，大拇指轻轻地擦过他的大腿内侧，点燃了他的每一根神经。克鲁利拼命克制住自己不做出反应。他的身体表达出明确的兴趣，但他还在犹豫。亚茨拉斐尔不是还在生他的气吗？他的天使跪在他面前为他疗伤的场景是如此纯洁，却又不知为何 _不可思议地_ 让他欲火中烧。

他那条剪裁精致的黑色长裤变得太紧了。他只想倾身向前，把亚茨拉斐尔推倒在地，把他摁在地上，然后 _占有_ 他。或者，拉着他坐到自己的腿上，看着亚茨拉斐尔骑他。他试图看向别处，以保持自己的冷静，但他的目光却落在一堵光秃秃的墙上，那墙简直就是在乞求来个天使被推倒在上面。但他们不是要先审视上次的争论吗？光是想想要开始什么注定要被阻止的事，克鲁利都觉得难以忍受。

然而，那对大拇指却在缓慢地消耗他的注意力。

亚茨拉斐尔可以看到克鲁利的双唇微微分开了，呼吸急促，喘着气。他很清楚自己的抚摸在起什么作用。他清楚地记得克鲁利身上所有敏感的地方，以及精准地利用它们的方法。他的大拇指摁得更加用力，深深陷入他的大腿。他不耐烦地等着克鲁利的出击，期待着， _渴望着_ ，但克鲁利看来下定决心绝不先采取行动。亚茨拉斐尔再也等不下去了。他伸手扯住克鲁利的领带，一手拉住他，另一只手摘下他的墨镜。一百年来，他们的双唇初次相遇。

克鲁利立刻做出了回应，他的吻绝望而凌乱。他伸手抓住他的天使的腰肢，将他拖到沙发上，把他拉到自己的腿上。他狂热地吻着亚茨拉斐尔，紧抓不放。他的欲求烧得火热。他能感觉到从自己的双手和嘴唇冒出的热度。

亚茨拉斐尔在亲吻的间隙稍稍退后。“我还是很生气，你回伦敦都 _两年了_ ，却不肯过来找我。”他生气地说，手指梳理着那头赭色的短发，用克鲁利喜欢的方式用力拉扯，得到的奖励是克鲁利抬起臀部靠近他，他们的勃起终于在彼此身上摩擦。“郑重声明[①]。”他补了一句，想要记起自己还在生气，在克鲁利的双手捧住他屁股的时候喘息，他的抚摸是那么炙热。他们的身体绝对没有忘记对方，本能地一起摇晃。

克鲁利为他的喘息露出一个坏笑，指尖深深地陷入他的肉里，让他发疼。“注意到了。及时归档，进入记录。”

“我是认真的，我——哦！”克鲁利的一根手指已经滑到了他的裤子上，按在他的穴口，挑逗着，做着他们都最想要的动作。“非常……生你的气。”他的声音有气无力，断断续续。

“嗯，是嘶嘶嘶的。非常生气。”

他们气喘吁吁，阴茎彼此摩擦着，拼命地、饥渴地吻着。克鲁利的手伸进他的发间，向后一扯，迫使他仰起脖子，一口咬下，无法自拔。亚茨拉斐尔呻吟着，向那口尖牙挺起脖子，无声地要求 _再多一点，再重一点_ 。

克鲁利本能地回应了他的要求，狠狠地咬了下去，确保那里明天一定会有一块淤青，他清楚地知道这就是亚茨拉斐尔想要的。时间仿佛从未流逝，他们立刻捡回了让对方疯狂的节奏和方法，就像一双最爱的手套，完美地匹配。

“这就是你还嘶嘶嘶穿着衣服的原因吗？因为你还在生我的气？”

亚茨拉斐尔呻吟着，臀部本能地朝着股间的手指挺动。“这两件事是……不相关的，”他喘着气，兴奋得满脸通红。

克鲁利抱起他，站在沙发上，紧紧地搂住亚茨拉斐尔，直到他站稳脚跟。

他把亚茨拉斐尔半抱半拖向卧室，在他的耳边嘶嘶，“不在这里做。我要在我们的床上操你。”

这句话完美地达到了它预期的效果，亚茨拉斐尔听到 _我们的床_ 时惊得一个踉跄，摔进恶魔的怀里，恶魔不耐烦地把他推倒在床垫上。他一刻也没有浪费，打了个响指剥光了他们的衣服。

克鲁利把亚茨拉斐尔面朝上推倒，坐在他的两腿间，欣赏着眼前的景致，目光饥渴地四下游走。亚茨拉斐尔被那道强烈的目光看得几乎有股捂住自己的冲动。克鲁利俯下身来，完全跳过了他那跳动的鸡巴，伸出舌头舔舐亚茨拉斐尔的穴口，引来一阵高亢的尖叫。他舔弄着他的穴口边缘，轻轻地用舌头舔弄，像亲吻他的嘴一样亲吻他的小穴。

亚茨拉斐尔喘息着，他的鸡巴在期待中滴着水。“请别再挑逗我了，”他哀求道，这一次，克鲁利第一次按照他的要求做了。他的舌头刺入他的身体，扩张他，舔舐他甬道的四壁。舌头被一根润滑过的手指替代，然后是两根，速度太快了，不会太舒服，但亚茨拉斐尔光是想想恶魔会慢下速度就觉得无法忍受。他急切地向那些手指挺起身子，无比渴望克鲁利占有他，就 _现在_ ，即使他的身体还没有做好准备。

克鲁利给了他第三根手指，但很快就拔了出来，在他们的长久分离过后，他实在是太过饥渴。他往鸡巴上涂抹润滑油，然后轻轻地压在亚茨拉斐尔的穴口，试图控制住自己。他知道自己的前戏做得不够，但看着亚茨拉斐尔哀求着想要，而且经历了这么多年的渴望，实在不能指望他还有多少耐心。他把龟头微微插入了一点，等待着亚茨拉斐尔适应他的尺寸，知道他现在还是太紧。亚茨拉斐尔蜷起腿环住他的腰间，脚踝锁住蛇纤细的腰，猛地一拉，粗暴地迎向克鲁利的鸡巴，喉咙里扯出一声痛呼。

“茨拉！”克鲁利震惊而兴奋地喘着粗气，极力控制住自己，紧致得不可思议的炽热攥住了他的鸡巴。

但亚茨拉斐尔并没有停下，他抱住克鲁利，将他拉近，脚踝用力推着克鲁利的背，重重地向恶魔挺起身子。

克鲁利抓住亚茨拉斐尔的手腕，粗暴地摁在床上，夺回主导权。他立刻开始又深又狠地抽插，释放自己，狠狠地操干天使，亚茨拉斐尔抬起臀部迎合他，双手在他的禁锢下挣扎，让他的欲火烧得更旺。他的身体为终于回到了自己所属的地方而唱起了宽慰的赞歌。

没过多久，他的抽插就变得凶狠起来，持续不断地撞击着亚茨拉斐尔的腺体，他的技巧在几十年的细致研究后早已臻于化境，完美无瑕地在此刻重现，就像他们昨天还在做爱一样。

他们都在高潮的边缘坚持了很久，亚茨拉斐尔先投降了，他的精液洒落在他们之间，在近一个世纪的渴望后，在痛苦的释放中哭喊。突如其来的紧缩引发了克鲁利的高潮，一如往常，恶魔深深地插入他的天使体内，尖牙咬住他的喉咙，品尝着奶与蜜的味道。

克鲁利倒下了，他的利齿始终没有放开亚茨拉斐尔的喉咙。他咬了一遍又一遍，他的舌头在每一次啃咬间隙舔舐着天使的皮肤。他没有拔出来。他粗重地喘息了一会，略微坐起身，开始慢慢地、轻轻地抽插。他的手撸动着，刺激着快要再也无法承受更多的亚茨拉斐尔。亚茨拉斐尔渴求他的触摸。

“我跟你还没完事呢。”克鲁利咆哮道，他慢慢加快了节奏。亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到，在他抽插的时候，精液从自己的穴里溢出。

“哦，操-操，”他勉强喊道，声音沙哑。他抓住克鲁利的臀部，鼓励他继续，他的身体渴望着。“是的， _是的_ ，给我 _更多_ 。”

克鲁利嘶声作答，再次加快了节奏。他抓住亚茨拉斐尔的双手，粗暴地拽过他的头顶，摁在床上。亚茨拉斐尔在他的束缚下挣扎，行动的受限让他全身都传来一股纯粹的兴奋，一如往常。克鲁利把他的双手摁在一起，指甲深深陷入他的手腕。他的另一只手伴随着自己的每一次抽插撸动亚茨拉斐尔的鸡巴。

他们一起摇动着身体，克鲁利的节奏一刻也没有放慢过，持续不断地撞击着他的前列腺。他们都决心要弥补失去的时光。又一次高潮击碎了亚茨拉斐尔，他的身体迎着克鲁利的手猛然拱起，肌肉紧绷，颤抖不已。

“还没……完事。”克鲁利喘息着又说了一遍，声音颤抖，放开了亚茨拉斐尔疲软的鸡巴，双手按住他的手腕，留下红色的指印。亚茨拉斐尔在他身下挣扎，无所适从，全身的感官都被放大，极度敏感，再也无法承受更多，却又渴望看到克鲁利再次高潮。他的一只手挣脱了克鲁利的束缚，但恶魔立刻又捉住了它，指甲深深挖进天使的手腕，俩人都为这份挣扎烧得更加灼热。

“用力些，”亚茨拉斐尔喘息着，他的双手疯狂地挣扎着想重获自由，他热爱克鲁利死死抓着自己的每一分钟，想要那些指甲撕裂自己的皮肤。

克鲁利顺从了，狠狠地抽插着，大声呻吟，他的皮肤像着了火。他的牙齿找到了天使的锁骨。他感觉自己又快到了，释放的需求和延长这一刻的渴望同样强烈。

几分钟过后，高潮的海浪终于盖过了他，冲击漫过他的全身。他在高潮时咆哮着，与亚茨拉斐尔十指交缠，在他耳边嘶嘶说道：“ _我的_ 。”

“ _是的，你的_ 。”亚茨拉斐尔无力地喘息着，为这意外的占有欲又惊又喜。

克鲁利再次瘫倒在他身上，脸埋在天使的颈间，慢慢地抽出。他的手指仍然与亚茨拉斐尔的手指交缠在一起，紧紧地抓着。“我的，”他低声又说了一遍，无法自拔。

他们四肢交缠，躺在一起，浑身覆满汗水与精液，终于， _终于_ 得到了满足。

~

“难道抽烟不是一种恶行？”克鲁利咧嘴笑道。他们在幸福的余韵中躺着，亚茨拉斐尔点燃了一支香烟。

“或许吧。不比爱上一个恶魔更糟糕的恶行。”话已出口，亚茨拉斐尔没来得及阻止自己，然后，几乎是一瞬间，他就开始庆幸这些话能脱口而出。

克鲁利张着嘴愣住了，哑口无言，盯着天花板。他应该预见到这个的。他 _真_ 不应该说 _我的_ ，但他也并不怎么完全后悔。

亚茨拉斐尔吸了一口烟，双手颤抖。现在退缩已经来不及了。木已成舟，不如顺势前行。他转向克鲁利，在那些话语急促地脱口而出时，他需要看着他的脸，仿佛知道自己随时都会被制止。“我知道你不想听。我知道你并不觉得我真的爱你，但我 _的确_ 爱你，克鲁利，我一直爱你，并且我从未停止爱你。如果你不愿意的话，用不着说同样的话回应我。你甚至不需要同样爱我。你只需要听我说。我必须说出来。 _我爱你_ 。我 _爱着_ 你。你这个荒唐的、令人沮丧的、迷人的、英俊得令人恼火的恶魔。”

克鲁利在震惊中头晕目眩，沉默良久，依然死死盯着天花板，寻找着字词，他的心被撕裂成了两半，无法解释自己的任何感受，尤其是还得大声说出来。他无望地抓住了救命稻草。

“英俊得令人恼火？”

“这就是你的重点？”亚茨拉斐尔认出了他的回避，正如预期的那样，他知道克鲁利今晚不会用同样的话回应自己了，而且可能几百年都不会，也许永远都不会。不知怎么的，想到永远也听不到那句话，亚茨拉斐尔并没有像自己想过的那样烦恼。如果克鲁利愿意忍受在圣地上行走的痛苦，仅仅只是为了拯救他和他的书免于被无形体化，那么，他 _知道_ 自己被爱着。当克鲁利的行动如此清晰地言说的时候，话语不再重要。看过克鲁利双足上烧焦的伤口后，他不再需要听到它了。他不知道自己在那之后是否 _还会_ 需要听到它。而且，说实在的，克鲁利说的 _我的_ 也差不多一样。

“这两个词怎么能同时 _出现_ 呢？”

“你见过镜子。”

克鲁利张口结舌，哑口无言，想不出任何一个聪明的或是不聪明的回答。亚茨拉斐尔在旁边的烟灰缸里掐灭了烟头，试探性地蜷缩在他身边，在克鲁利伸出手臂环住他，把他拉进怀里的时候幸福地笑了。

克鲁利震惊地躺着，一句话也说不出。他们真的可以这么顺利、这么轻松地溜回他们的 **协议** -关系吗？这让这么多年来假装自己没有在书店外头痛苦地打转的日子变得相当没有必要，还有点傻。

克鲁利无比庆幸他们完全没有聊起他关于 **圣水** 的请求。克鲁利知道亚茨拉斐尔并没有忘记，但此刻看来，他的要求显然已经得到了原谅。

亚茨拉斐尔 _爱_ 他。他早就知道这一点了，但执意要大声说出，却让他感到新奇而恐惧。要是有谁发现了这件事……他真的 _不_ 想为亚茨拉斐尔的堕落负责。

他没有一点自制力能让自己远离亚茨拉斐尔，不论他多么努力，也不管等待着自己的是什么更加可怕的诅咒。他太过自私，太过放纵，而且他 _想要的_ 太多。他所能做的就是尽量不让自己的感情越来越深，不让亚茨拉斐尔对他的感情越来越深。而这却适得其反，失败得一塌糊涂。

他把他的天使拉得更近，把他们的腿交缠在一起，尽管他的精神混乱不堪，却还是感到睡意在自己的身上游荡。亚茨拉斐尔的身体暖烘烘得靠着他，让他舒服得像回了家。他感觉无比轻松，因为又回到了自己的床上，尽管，从技术上来说，他根本没在自己的住址上。

他们的身体缠绕在一起，对性爱的渴望短暂地得到了满足，但对亲密的渴求还远远没有餍足。克鲁利的手指一刻也不想离开亚茨拉斐尔柔软的头发，再也不想了，而从亚茨拉斐尔的头蹭着他的抚摸的样子来看，他肯定会表示完全赞同。

他们深深地陷进床垫里，蜷缩在一起。亚茨拉斐尔已经几十年没有睡过觉了，自从克鲁利离开后，他完全没有睡过，说不定比那更久，他不确定。克鲁利从昨天开始就没有睡过。他们都累坏了。

正当睡意开始笼罩他们的时候，克鲁利轻声说道。“我想你，茨拉。”他声音里包含的情感如此沉重，为他说出了他不敢说的一切。

[①] For the record.克鲁利的回答是 Noted. Filed promptly, into the record.都是针对 record的双关语。


End file.
